


We Three Kings Of Orient Are…

by Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A sweet fic, After Hades War, All Alive - Freeform, Angry Capricorn Shura, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Magic, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Clash of beliefs, Clash of cultures, Cosmos can be nice, Faith and Logic, First Christmas, Gen, Happy Ending, Hyōga is to blame for everything, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Is someone surprised about Shaka is a Grinch?, It is trated in the most serious way that I could, Lemurians are not human, Magic and Science, No Comedy, No Parody, Old memories, Past Lives, Post-Hades War, Saori is an absolute monarch, Shaka is a Grinch, Shaka is not nice, Shaka learn a good lesson, Some Science Facts, new life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: ¿Celebrar la Navidad en el Santuario? Pero, pero… eso era prácticamente una herejía… ¿o no?Un inocente deseo de Hyoga puede desencadenar una revolución sin precedentes.Advertencia: No es parodia.





	1. Árboles, luces y calor de hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Algunas advertencias:  
> No soy católica. Shaka es mi favorito y una parte del fic está centrado en él y en su relación con la Navidad. Advierto eso primero.  
> Sin embargo, ES un "Cuento de Navidad", de modo que el final feliz que Hyoga y cía. buscan, está asegurado.

We three kings of orient are,  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain,  
Moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star.  
_John Henry Hopkins, Jr._

 

 

Si debía confesarlo, a Hyoga no le gustaba la Navidad al estilo japonés. ¡Claro que no! pues los japoneses se habían limitado a adquirir la costumbre sólo porque era una fiesta y ellos aman las fiestas que impliquen adornos, luces y todo eso (1). No tenía nada del profundo sentido religioso que poblaba las Navidades de su Rusia natal.

Sí, _Navidades_ en el sentido literal. El pueblo ruso celebra tanto la Navidad “Católica” como la Navidad Ortodoxa, una el famoso 25 de diciembre, la otra el 7 de enero.

Había llegado a esa conclusión el primer 25 de diciembre en tiempos de paz que él y los otros “famosos de bronce” pasaran juntos pero, a pesar de que le había resultado algo desagradable el trasfondo de la celebración japonesa, había terminado haciendo “vista gorda” y la había disfrutado de todos modos. 

Hacía años, realmente muchos años, que no se dejaba llevar por esa sensación agradable y cargada de nostalgia que le traía la festividad, pues las  anteriores habían transcurrido preocupados por las guerras o entrenando y, obviamente, con él en medio de la nada en Siberia, dónde el frío e impersonal Camus no le había permitido nunca unirse a las celebraciones del pequeño pueblo (es más, solía asegurarse que ese día el entrenamiento fuera en algún lugar particularmente alejado de la civilización).

Pero, tras dos Navidades iguales, la magia comenzaba a romperse. Algo tenía que hacer, pero la respuesta no le llegó de inmediato, sino que no fue hasta volver al Santuario que sintió verdaderos deseos de una Navidad al estilo occidental, pero no porque Shion hubiera organizado la celebración de esa fiesta ahí, menos que hubiera un abeto adornado en algún lugar visible, ni siquiera había habido alguna celebración privada en alguna cabaña alejada en un rincón. Era el Santuario de Atenea, dentro de sus límites _jamás_ se había celebrado la famosa y tradicional fiesta, menos bajo el mandato de Shion (antes o ahora), ni menos bajo el de Saga.

No, lo que había hecho nacer el deseo en el Cisne fueron los comentarios de dos caballeros de oro, que junto a dos más de plata, formaban parte del pequeñísimo grupo que pidiera permiso para ausentarse de sus labores y viajar a sus países para la festividad: Aldebarán de Tauro, Shura de Capricornio, Dio de Mosca y Albiore de Cefeo.

Hyoga los vio cuando el año ya estaba bastante avanzado y se sorprendió en parte de enterarse que ambos Santos poseían familiares (Aldebarán una hermana, Shura su padre), pero lo que lo cautivó fue que, tantos meses después, aún no dejaran de hablar de cómo habían pasado las Navidades.

Del calor de un hogar, de compartir las comidas tradicionales, los pequeños presentes, las costumbres particulares de sus países de origen. El misterio que la fecha representaba para ellos aún, guerreros que tanto habían visto.

Todo lo que Hyoga añoraba.

Quería una Navidad _de verdad_. Y él, al igual que esos dos, sí tenía con quién celebrarla cómo quería: Jacob y su familia. Estaba segurísimo que lo admitirían en su hogar ese día sin dudar.

Pero cometió un error, un pequeñísimo error: comentarle sus intenciones a Saori demasiado antes de la fecha. “Error” que le impediría llevar a cabo sus planes, pero que traería consecuencias algo inesperadas.

 

— ¿Qué quieres ir a Rusia para Navidad? Pensé que este año la celebraríamos en la Mansión al igual que el anterior.

El ruso frunció el ceño y prefirió ser directo.

— Saori… no me gusta la Navidad al estilo japonés. Preferiría celebrarla al modo tradicional ruso.

— Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿qué tiene la que deseas que la nuestra no tenga…?

— ¡Que es solo una fiesta superficial!

A Saori no le gustó la crítica al modo cómo los japoneses adaptaban las costumbres extranjeras, por lo que lo que siguió fue una discusión algo tensa, que al cabo abandonó los asuntos étnicos y sociales, y regresó a los privados.

— Pero yo quiero celebrarla con todos ustedes —al fin, la muchacha había sonado como la chiquilla malcriada que, en el fondo, era.

— Saori… tienes a los demás. Ellos la celebrarán al modo japonés sin problemas pues _son_ japoneses —recalcó, dando un notorio suspiro.

Pero Atenea no respondió. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se quedó ensimismada algunos segundos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no la celebramos acá, en el Santuario? —soltó de repente.

Hyoga se quedó mudo.

— ¿Qué? —logró articular, varios segundos después.

— Acá, celebrarla acá.

— Pero… Saori… ¿estás segura que _se puede_?

— No veo por qué no.

— Saori… ¿sabes que la Navidad al estilo japonés no me gusta no sólo por carecer del sentido más profundo de la celebración? —el ruso dejó de mirarla, y fijó sus ojos celestes en un punto indefinido—. La Navidad es una fiesta familiar en Rusia… algo muy íntimo. Celebrarla en el Santuario al modo japonés tampoco vale la pena.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente.

— Por algo estoy proponiendo el Santuario. Se celebrará al modo occidental.

Hyoga le replicó que la celebración rusa tampoco era igual a la griega… que el crisol de nacionalidades del Santuario no le permitiría darles en el gusto a todos…

Atenea volvió a reír antes de cortar el hilo de pensamientos de Cisne con una pregunta.

— ¿No quieres que ellos también sientan lo que tú recuerdas y quieres rememorar?

Hyoga calló de pronto. No lo había pensado y sintió un ligero remordimiento por haber sido egoísta él también.

— Sí… sería genial... —respondió al cabo— pero…

— No te preocupes, si alguien quiere tener cerca a sus familiares, por ese día permitiré que entren civiles al Santuario y les daré todas las facilidades para que viajen.

— Pero… aun así…

Naturalmente, Saori no estaba considerando la opinión del Patriarca ni la de los demás afectados, cosa que era bastante frecuente, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a manejar sola un enorme imperio comercial y no pensaba en el Santuario de otro modo.

Sin embargo y a pesar del montón de dudas que tenía ahora, Hyoga cedió.

 

ooOoo

 

A Shion casi le dio un infarto cuando Atenea le comunicó su idea (sí, Atenea, ahí había algo más de trasfondo, más allá del capricho de una niña con mucho poder).

¿Celebrar la Navidad en el Santuario? Pero, pero… eso era prácticamente una herejía… ¿o no?

— Señora… desde que su Santuario existe, jamás se ha celebrado una festividad de este tipo.

— Pues es un buen momento de que sea la primera vez. Después de todo, han ocurrido varias “primeras veces” este último tiempo, ¿no? cómo que ustedes estén vivos, por ejemplo.

— Pero… Señora… no me parece correcto imponer algo así…

Sin embargo, y llevada por un impulso repentino que ella mejor que nadie sabía de dónde venía, replicó:

— Es una orden, Shion.

El lemuriano guardó silencio al tiempo que sus rasgos se endurecieron sutilmente, mientras luchaba ligeramente entre oponerse a lo que parecía un simple capricho y la certeza de que quién se manifestaba en ese momento no era Saori Kido, sino su diosa en sí.

Pero esa fue toda la demostración de cualquier remota posibilidad de desacato.

— Se hará como digas, Alteza – respondió al cabo con voz firme, inclinándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sí, me daré la licencia. Técnicamente, Hyoga no debería saber mucho de la Navidad, pues en la época en que pudo haberla celebrado con su madre, la Unión Soviética no la permitía, pero, si Hyoga era católico (presumiblemente, Católico Ortodoxo), quiere decir que su madre podría no haber respetado las ordenanzas del gobierno.


	2. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde Shion descubre que no lo sabe todo, Hyoga sigue tratando que las cosas sean razonablemente satisfactorias y finalmente, el proyecto comienza a tomar forma.
> 
> _"Hyoga sabía que, si quería que todo ese asunto resultara medianamente bien, no debía permitir que Saori se saliera del todo con cualquier idea que tuviera en su cabeza, por mucha buena voluntad que ella tuviera. Estaba al tanto, por conversaciones con Mu, que Shion no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué trataba la Navidad y, por tanto, cedería fácilmente a las sugerencias de la muchacha por considerarlas órdenes"._

Organizar la Navidad en el Santuario estaba resultado un asunto mucho más difícil y estresante de lo que Shion había previsto en su visión más pesimista. 

Primero… él no sabía nada de la Navidad.

Nada de nada.

Para empezar, _no era humano_. No existía algo en su cultura que lo vinculara ni siquiera tangencialmente a la fiesta. Las únicas celebraciones no-lemurianas que su pueblo había adoptado eran dos o tres, tomadas de esas tierras que ocupaban desde hacía milenios, los Himalaya, y sólo las festividades más antiguas y elementales. Habían sido estrictos a la hora de marcar una diferencia entre ellos y los pueblos humanos.

Segundo: No era el único en esa posición. Quizá a los que sus raíces sí estaban ligadas a una cultura que incluyera esas festividades típicas de occidente o, como los japoneses, que las habían adoptado por A, B o C motivo, podría entusiasmarlos a la larga, muchos, incluso, debían de recordar alguna Navidad normal en algún momento de su niñez antes de llegar al Santuario. Pero otros como Mu o Shaka, por ejemplo, quizá se sumarían por ser una orden emanada de la mismísima Atenea, pero nada más.

 _Pero sería un comienzo…_ , pensó. ¿Un comienzo de qué?

Sacudió la cabeza, _era_ una orden arbitraria ¿Por qué esa fiesta y no otra? ¿no cabía la posibilidad de terminar con medio Santuario exigiendo _sus_ propias celebraciones? Ya lo había dicho: jamás se había celebrado una ceremonia ajena al culto a Atenea dentro de los límites del Santuario. Ni siquiera cuando ya la Orden estaba compuesta de gentes venidas de, literalmente, todos los rincones del planeta.

Nada, ni ritos hindúes, budistas, musulmanes, católicos ni lemurianos. Ni siquiera el día Nacional de la Grecia moderna.

¿Por qué empezar con ésta y no con otra?

Pero era su diosa, era una orden y desobedecer no era opción.

 _Nada, no sé nada_ , repitió por enésima vez dentro de su mente, mientras se reacomodaba, también por enésima vez, en el sillón. Llevaba así alrededor de una hora, después de despedirse de Atenea.

— Suficiente —dijo en voz alta, rompiendo el profundo silencio de su despacho—. Hay un modo simple de solucionar esto —concluyó, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al Salón Principal.

Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su idea, llamar a Shura y Aldebarán, un cosmo hizo contacto con el de él y a los pocos segundos, cuando dio a entender que permitía el contacto, la voz del caballero del Cisne resonó en su cabeza.

 _— Su Santidad_  —dijo—, _necesito hablar con usted_.

Iba a replicar que estaba algo ocupado y que le daría una audiencia para el día siguiente, si no era una emergencia (y no parecía serlo), cuando resonaron las cuatro palabras mágicas:

 _— Señor… es sobre la Navidad_.

Shion se detuvo de golpe: Hyoga del Cisne, Católico (ortodoxo, lo más probable). Y lo estaba llamando por el tema del momento. Podía ser buena idea escuchar qué tenía que decir.

 _— Perfecto, preséntate hoy después del anochecer_  —respondió, terminando de erguirse—. _Le pediré a Atenea que esté presente._

Casi da un salto ante el “grito” del ruso.

_— ¡No! por favor. Necesito hablar con usted en privado, antes._

Dudó un poco antes de ceder.

_— Está bien: En mi despacho al anochecer._

Cortó el enlace y pensó un par de segundos. De todos modos citaría a Tauro y Capricornio. Entre más ideas, mejor.

 _— ¡Aldebarán, Shura!_  —llamó por cosmo, de nuevo—  _¡preséntense en mi despacho al anochecer!_

 _— Sí, señor_  —llegó claramente la respuesta.

Terminó de levantarse y se encaminó a su escritorio. Tenía más tareas de qué ocuparse y mientras no se reuniera con ese trío, sería poco lo que podría avanzar en el tema “Navidad”.

 

ooOoo

 

Hyoga sabía que, si quería que todo ese asunto resultara medianamente bien, no debía permitir que Saori se saliera del todo con cualquier idea que tuviera en su cabeza, por mucha buena voluntad que ella tuviera. Estaba al tanto, por conversaciones con Mu, que Shion no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué trataba la Navidad y, por tanto, cedería fácilmente a las sugerencias de la muchacha por considerarlas órdenes.

No esperaba tener una festividad _a la rusa_ , pero por lo menos quería algo “decente”, aunque no dudaba que visualmente, por lo menos, lo que pudiera ofrecer Saori sería atractivo, pero él quería algo más que sólo adornos, cómo ya había dicho. Después de todo, para una inmensa mayoría, sería “la” primera Navidad de sus vidas.

Por eso, ahora trepaba rumbo a su reunión con el Patriarca, acompañado de Aldebarán esperando alcanzar la Décima Casa para que se les uniera Capricornio. Le había explicado la situación en pocas palabras a Tauro y el brasileño había estado de acuerdo con él.

No les gustaba la idea de imponerles la festividad a sus compañeros, pero órdenes eran órdenes, incluso en este ámbito; quizá él podía abstraerse y desobedecer a Saori si lo consideraba necesario (de algo que sirviera criarse viéndola solo como una muchacha y no como una diosa), pero para Shion y cualquiera otro que se hubiera criado en el Santuario, desobedecerla sin un buen-buen motivo, estaba descontado.

Si debía ser, que fuera del mejor modo posible.

 

ooOoo

 

Una serie de órdenes poco usuales recorrieron el Santuario de arriba abajo, unas tres semanas antes del fin del año.

Órdenes directas, emanadas desde la propia diosa. Instrucciones detalladas sobre que debían permitir y colaborar en las actividades de fin de año que se organizarían.

Los Doce fueron convocados para recibir las instrucciones directamente de labios de Atenea.

Varias cejas se alzaron, incluso en el par que no necesitaba de esa reunión pues, a pesar de estar al tanto de la mayor parte del plan, no esperaban que se les comunicara que podían invitar a quiénes quisieran (sí, por un momento se habían resignado a pasar la fiesta sólo con sus compañeros), previo aviso detallado de los civiles que ingresarían al Santuario.

Para algunos les era completamente desconocido qué se tramaba, a otros no les era tan ajeno y dedujeron lo que pretendían las altas esferas, aunque no se esperaban algo así y por años ni siquiera consideraron la posibilidad de revivir esos recuerdos, otros se quedaron en un punto medio, tratando de rescatar una memoria demasiado perdida en el tiempo, escondida tras los miles de acontecimientos de sus vidas.

La niñez, el último contacto real con el mundo externo, estaba lejos para todos. Perdida tras años de entrenamientos, dura disciplina militar, traiciones, guerras, muertes y un juramento que los condenaba a vivir aislados de todo.

Una rubia ceja se alzó aún más que las del resto. Pese a lo que todos creían (lo habían metido en el mismo saco que a Mu), comprendía perfectamente qué pretendía Atenea. Contrario a los demás, para los que criarse en el Santuario los había alejado de las fiestas tradicionales de occidente, a él lo había acercado. _Sabía_ perfectamente qué era la Navidad… y tenía sus propias ideas sobre todo eso.


	3. Christoúgenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la Víspera de Navidad ya está aquí. Kanon se lleva algunas sorpresas, Mu no se ve muy entusiasmado y veremos qué tal les quedó el Santuario adornado. 
> 
> _"A Cisne le habría gustado algo quizá con menos luces y más íntimo pero eso era completamente imposible. Por una parte, la mayoría no tenía ni idea de qué trataba y por otra, si bien los de plata o bronce bien podrían celebrar acompañados en sus barracas, los Doce de Oro, salvo tres excepciones (los dos que traerían familiares y los gemelos), vivían solos en sus Templos y, al parecer, ninguno más tenía a alguien que traer para celebrar"._

¿Alguna vez esos antiquísimos mármoles creyeron que se cubrirían de miles de luces de colores? ¿de cintas brillantes, verdes, doradas, rojas? ¿Qué colgarían campanas, bolas de colores y otro sinfín de adornos de los capiteles y frisos?

La colina de las Doce Casas presentaba un aspecto realmente curioso, llena de puntitos luminosos. Todo el Santuario estaba lleno de luces de colores, pero para los Templos destinaron sólo blancas y de un suave tono dorado.

Pero no había un abeto adornado en ninguna parte, sino un enorme barco también lleno de luces en medio de los terrenos llanos colindantes a la colina de los Templos Zodiacales.

Por otra parte, las cocinas del Templo Principal eran un hervidero de gente trabajando desde hacía horas, preparando la infinidad de pasteles y platos tradicionales de la Navidad griega, pues esa había sido la conclusión final a la que llegaron los cinco organizadores.

Una Navidad al estilo tradicional griego.

Estaban en Grecia, buena parte de la Orden era griega, parecía buena idea.

Había sido un desafío llegar a algo que les pareciera “adecuado” a todos en el grupo organizador y, aun así, Hyoga comprendía que pasaría bastante tiempo y muchas Navidades entre medio, antes de que llegara a ser lo que él añoraba.

A Cisne le habría gustado algo quizá con menos luces y más íntimo pero eso era completamente imposible. Por una parte, la mayoría no tenía ni idea de qué trataba y por otra, si bien los de plata o bronce bien podrían celebrar acompañados en sus barracas, los Doce de Oro, salvo tres excepciones (los dos que traerían familiares y los gemelos), vivían solos en sus Templos y, al parecer, ninguno más tenía a alguien que traer para celebrar.

Lo más que podía asemejarse a lo que Hyoga deseaba, sería una cena con todos en el Templo Principal.

Pero, no podía quejarse, después de todo; tal cual cómo lo había pensado Shion a solas en su despacho, por alguna parte se empezaba. Por curioso que sonara, Cisne veía algo que el Patriarca no: estaban vivos y había tiempo; por primera vez a una generación se le permitiría tener la oportunidad de, siquiera, pensar en una fiesta así. Estaba seguro que, después de ese veinticinco de diciembre y ocurriera lo que ocurriera, algo cambiaría en todos. Era la _magia_  de la Navidad, la famosa _magia_ _de la Navidad_ , y él confiaba en ella.

ooOoo

 

Kanon llegó unos minutos antes de que el día veinticuatro de diciembre comenzara. Y lo que vio, el Santuario completamente adornado para celebrar la Navidad, lo dejó boquiabierto.

Para el griego, las festividades como esas no eran para nada desconocidas. Su posición, tanto  dentro del Santuario de Atenea como en el de Poseidón, le permitía una libertad de movimiento que nadie más, salvo los cinco famosos de bronce, poseía. Iba y venía a su antojo.

Pero, a pesar de no ser una novedad en sí, no dejaba de ser impresionante ver al Santuario adornado de ese modo. Y se preguntó si alguno de sus compañeros Marinas les gustaría algo así. La respuesta era “sí” y, de hecho, a la mayoría.

Recorrió el camino hacia los Templos Zodiacales lentamente, hasta que un detalle lo hizo sonreír con auténtica sinceridad: Un barco adornado. Una Navidad al estilo tradicional.

— Nada mal, Shion —susurró, tomando definitivamente el rumbo hacia el Tercer Templo.

Caminó largo rato aún, antes de que le llegara el sonido lejano de unas voces claras. Se detuvo de golpe, pues eso ya iba más allá de lo que creía podía pedirle al Santuario.

Las voces venían directamente de algún punto al comienzo de las escaleras de los Doce Templos, de modo que simplemente retomó su camino; pero no tuvo que avanzar mucho, pues en la entrada del Templo del Carnero Dorado estaba Mu, Kiki, otro niño y dos muchachas que no conocía. Una de ellas le llamó la atención, pues era muy alta, tanto como el propio Aries, y casi tan maciza como el tibetano, que sumado a la gran cantidad de ropa que parecía traer encima, la hacía ver particularmente robusta e intimidante.

Volvió a detenerse a algunos pasos del grupo para no interrumpir el viejo villancico que cantaban. La melodía le dejó una sensación extraña, que casi podía llamar nostalgia (no quiso admitirlo abiertamente).

La canción era alegre y sencilla, un villancico muy conocido en toda Grecia.

 

 _… En una cueva nació_  
En un pesebre para caballos,  
El Rey de todo el universo,  
El Creador de cada cosa.

 

Escuchó la última estrofa y terminó de recorrer la distancia que le quedaba para llegar a la explanada frente a la entrada a Aries. No alcanzó a decir nada pues el guardián de la Primera Casa, a pesar de que pareciera que estaba distraído con su compañía, en realidad jamás dejaba de estar alerta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Kanon de Géminis —lo llamó a modo de saludo, encarándolo aunque con una amplia sonrisa—. Te esperábamos.

Pero el griego, en vez de devolver la cortesía, preguntó directamente, olvidando cualquier mínimo rastro de protocolo.

— Mu, ¿podrías decirme qué demonios pasa aquí?

El lemuriano rodó los ojos. Kanon era tan incorregible como Milo.

 

ooOoo

 

A Mu le tomó muy poco tiempo explicarle por qué el Santuario parecía la plaza principal de Atenas y por qué ellos estaban ahí, entonando _cálandas_.

Al mencionar “ellos”, Kanon volvió a fijar su atención en los acompañantes de Aries.

El chico que no era Kiki resultó ser el invitado de Hyoga de Cisne, ruso por tanto aunque su amistad con el Caballero de Bronce le había granjeado aprender algo de griego, lo suficiente como para no sentirse perdido en un lugar dónde esa antigua lengua (en su versión moderna, claro) era el idioma oficial.

Su siguiente punto de atención fue la muchacha que había escuchado cantar junto a Kiki. Le sonrió con galantería a la hermana de Pegaso, Seika según había dicho Aries.

— Un placer conocer a la hermana de un compañero tan famoso— dijo, inclinándose atentamente.

— Gracias, el placer también es mío, que ustedes, los Doce, consideren a mi hermano como un compañero —le sonrió. Géminis se sorprendió al escuchar la graciosa respuesta, pues aunque los rasgos japoneses eran obvios, la muchacha hablaba el griego prácticamente con la misma pureza y corrección que él mismo.

No alcanzó a erguirse de nuevo, pues otra voz, que hablaba el griego con mucha menos integridad, lo encaró primero.

— Géminis… deja de mirarla con esos ojos.

— Carine —se terminó de levantar y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida—. De lejos me había llamado la atención una mujer tan grande, pero, claro, había olvidado a la hermana de Tauro. No te reconocí con tanta ropa encima.

Kanon tuvo suerte de que esa no era de las miradas que mataran en el sentido literal, pues de lo contrario, habría caído fulminado ahí mismo.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Mu no pudo evitar preguntar, al tiempo que parpadeaba confundido.

— Sí —respondió el griego—, aunque por una casualidad que nada tiene que ver con el Santuario.

— Nos conocimos en el Carnaval de Río —replicó la muchacha, torciendo también los labios morenos en una mueca de molestia.

— Una bonita experiencia —la sonrisa de Géminis se hizo aún más torcida.

Carine se limitó a bufar y Aries prefirió no seguir haciendo preguntas. Además que aún no terminaba de presentarle a sus visitas.

— Bueno, Kanon, por último te presento a Europa, también invitada de Aldebarán.

En efecto, otra figura femenina, tan pequeñita y menuda que había pasado completamente desapercibida al lado de la enorme brasileña, lo saludaba con un dejo de timidez. Géminis no resistió la tentación de hacerlo notar.

— Saludos, _tímida chiquitita_.

— ¡Kanon! —exclamaron al unísono Aries y Carine.

El aludido se limitó a reír, una risa bastante clara.

— Bueno, Mu —dijo al cabo, cuando hubo pasado el acceso de hilaridad—, ¿así que “Su Santidad” tuvo la genial idea de ceder a los ruegos de uno de los chicos de bronce?

— Sí… así es.

— No te veo muy entusiasmado, Aries.

— Difícil estarlo cuando no tienes mucha conexión con algo, ¿no?

— Supongo —respondió escuetamente, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería el lemuriano, pues él solía sentirse así en casi cualquier lugar y circunstancia. La vida lo había modelado como un oportunista, un auténtico camaleón, respetando de lleno la esencia de un signo de múltiples caras, pero esa misma cualidad mutable lo hacía profundamente desarraigado y poco dado a comprometerse hasta el fondo con algo.

 _Pero, sin embargo, seguirá hasta el fin aquello que considerada su deber_. Mu sonrió ante ese pensamiento. A pesar de todo, podían confiar en los gemelos.

— Pero, órdenes son órdenes, ¿no, Mu? Y hay que obedecerlas —se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto… ¿cómo es que tú y Kiki conocían un villancico… digo, ¿cómo es que conocen _algo_ navideño?

Aries rio con su clásica risa amable.

— Seika nos estaba haciendo clases intensivas sobre la Navidad griega.

— Oh… pero…

— He vivido por muchos años en Rodorio —respondió la muchacha.

— Vaya, qué sorpresa —asintió—, y eso explica tu bello acento —otra sonrisa seductora y un nuevo gruñido de Carine—. Bueno, son más de la una de la madrugada y he viajado mucho hoy, y por medios tradicionales. Déjame pasar por tu Templo, Aries, que estoy cansado y quiero llegar pronto al Templo de Géminis y fastidiar a mi hermano.

— Nos vemos, Géminis —respondió Mu, con tono formal, aunque sonriendo—. Puedes pasar por la Primera Casa.

— Gracias, Mu —se volvió a medias, pues ya casi había cruzado el umbral de la entrada del Templo—. Que disfruten de la fiesta y de Mu, chicas.

El tibetano no dijo nada aunque la sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente, y por la expresión de esos ojos entrecerrados, Kanon comprendió que si no moderaba su lengua, tendría que pasar las Navidades en algún rincón en medio de la nada.

Rio para sí mismo y apresuró el paso.

 

ooOoo

 

Quizá la decoración de la Sala Principal, en el Templo del Patriarca, no era tan llamativa como la del resto del Santuario (Shion se mantuvo firme en que no pusieran tantas luces), pero de todos modos presentaba un aspecto mucho menos sobrio de lo normal, en especial la enorme mesa que ubicaron en el mismo lugar donde solían formarse los Doce frente al trono del Patriarca en las reuniones formales y que esa noche estaba espléndidamente servida pues, ya que había que celebrar en grande, los criados aprovecharon de sacar un montón de cosas que rara vez, salvo en el tiempo del falso Patriarca, veían la luz. Vajilla de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, mantelería fina y un largo etcétera; un verdadero tesoro que la austeridad de la vida consagrada a Atenea mantenía relegado a las bodegas.

Mu se detuvo un segundo en la entrada. Se sentía asombrado como un niño, incluso, quizá más que el propio Kiki, al que había tenido que llamar al orden en reiteradas ocasiones; una fiesta como esa era demasiado estímulo para un niño tan lleno de energía.

No podía explicarlo, pero había _algo_  en el aire, algo vibrante y evidente para alguien que, como él, podía percibir cosas que para un humano, incluso un caballero, pasarían desapercibidas. Y ese algo lo hacía sentirse _niño_ , de nuevo.

Eso explicaba, con mayor razón, el exceso de entusiasmo en Kiki.

Había escuchado de labios de Aldebarán, que buena parte de la Navidad estaba destinada a los niños, los principales receptores de regalos, pero eso no explicaba para nada lo que sentía ni el comportamiento de su aprendiz pues ambos, como todos sabían, no tenían ningún lazo con la celebración.

Pero, era “algo”… ¿una energía, quizá? ¿un cosmo, una presencia? Lo que fuera, era palpable al punto de hacerlo desear alargar una mano y atrapar “eso” de un manotazo

— ¡Maestro, maestro! —la voz alegre de su alumno lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Puede oírlos?

— ¿Qué cosa, Kiki?

— Eso… los cascabeles…

— No escucho nada, Kiki… salvo los villancicos que han puesto cómo música de fondo.

— No, no es eso… suena en todas partes pero no viene de ningún lugar… se sentía mientras subíamos, pero aquí es más evidente.

— Lo lamento, Kiki —negó con la cabeza—, no puedo escucharlos.

— Pero…

— Sí —puso una mano sobre el rojo cabello, revolviéndolo—, puedo percibir que hay… _algo_ … pero no sé qué es. Vamos —agregó, empujándolo ligeramente.

Siguieron avanzando hasta sus puestos en la mesa, perfectamente identificados con un cartelito y de acuerdo al estricto protocolo de la Orden, pero se quedaron de pie a un costado de sus sillas, pues ese mismo protocolo les impedía tomar asiento antes que Atenea o el Patriarca, y ambos aún no se disponían a ocupar sus puestos.

Una hablaba en ese momento con los invitados civiles a algunos pasos de la mesa, el otro seguía dando órdenes de última hora.

No tenía caso tratar de retener a Kiki quieto y de pie ahí. El niño, al escuchar que era libre de ir y venir, corrió hacia el grupo de chicos de bronce. Mu sonrió.

Aries paseó la vista por la sala, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con otros bien conocidos. Sonrió con gusto y el otro, más dado a ser expresivo, se le acercó saludándolo en voz alta.

— ¡Mu! ¡Kiki —varios se volvieron al escuchar el escándalo que hacía Aioria, que desde que regresaran, no se molestaba en pasar desapercibido—, nos preguntábamos si ustedes vendrían.

— Bueno, Aldebarán insistió en que la fiesta tradicionalmente se hacía sobre todo por los niños, y no me pareció adecuado que Kiki viniera solo.

— Sí, claro —replicó socarronamente Milo, que se había acercado también—. Confiesa mejor que te tomaste la invitación como una orden.

— Milo… —susurró Camus, que había llegado silenciosamente.

Mu sonrió, pues sabía que Escorpio no estaba dando palos de ciego. Pero, no sólo él parecía haber venido sólo porque no hacerlo se sentía muy parecido al desacato; olvidaba completamente que tanto él como el otro par _habían_  desobedecido órdenes con anterioridad, y mucho más terminantes y severas, pero claro, las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes.

— Bueno, tal como nos acaba de recordar Milo, no era obligación venir, entonces… ¿por qué vinieron ustedes?

— ¿Por la comida? —respondió Milo, sin vacilar.

Camus se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— ¡Pero, si es cierto! —gruñó, fingiendo molestia.

— ¿Y los regalos no te interesan, entonces? —replicó el risueño vozarrón de Aldebarán, que se había sumado al grupo—. Si no vienes por la entrega de regalos, puedes donar el tuyo al resto de nosotros.

— ¿Hay regalos? —los otros no pudieron contener el ataque de risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Milo. Ni un niño pequeño ante la perspectiva de su primer regalo habría podido competir con esa radiante expresión ilusionada.

— Claro que hay regalos —logró articular Aioria, en medio del acceso de hilaridad—. Es tradición dar regalos en Navidad, aunque la costumbre griega los reserva para el primer día del año, no hoy.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Leo se calmó un poco, antes de responder con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica.

— Mi hermano organizó un par de Navidades para mí, en privado y fuera de los límites del Santuario, obviamente, cuando aún era muy niño.

— ¡Fiuuuu…! —fue el turno de Tauro de asombrarse— Quién diría que Aioros y tú ya conocían la Navidad. De haberlo sabido, te habríamos unido al grupo organizador.

— ¿Poner al gato a organizar esto? —Milo puso su mejor cara de incredulidad— ¡Vamos, Tauro! Habría sido un desastre.

— Oh, claro que no. Lo habríamos mantenido vigilado —replicó el brasileño, riendo ante la expresión ofendida de Leo—. Y no puedes negar que con nosotros cinco no logramos algo bastante _decente_.

— Si tú lo dices… tendremos que creerles que es tradición llenar todo de luces…

Escorpio y Tauro siguieron discutiendo a medias, mientras Aioria y Camus reían en silencio, interviniendo de vez en cuando para desgracia de Milo y risa de los otros.

Entonces Leo notó que alguien no se reía, aunque seguía ahí, al lado de ellos. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con que Mu miraba abstraído hacia la puerta. El tibetano pareció sentir los ojos del griego sobre él, pues se volvió y miró directamente a su amigo al tiempo que intercambiaban un par de palabras a través de sus cosmos.

_— No lo has visto, ¿no?_

_— No, no ha llegado._

En ese momento, la voz de Shion se impuso por encima de todas la conversaciones, cortándolas de golpe.

— Es hora de cenar.

Intercambiaron unas últimas palabras en sus mentes.

_— Ya no llegó._


	4. La Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde los chicos saldrán de su austero estilo de vida por un rato y disfrutarán de una deliciosa cena y un ambiente distendido.  
> Pero, dónde también cierto Grinch de Oro comenzará a dar problemas.
> 
> _"Desde media tarde aproximadamente, el aroma a comida inundaba el Santuario, literalmente, torturando ferozmente los estómagos de todos sus habitantes que, por orden oficial también, no habían probado bocado durante una buena cantidad de horas"._

La cena, esa parte tan fundamental de la celebración de la Navidad en prácticamente todos los países del mundo dónde se celebra, había significado quizá el mayor desafío de todos.

Había representado un enorme esfuerzo logístico conseguir algunas cosas en las cantidades necesarias, pues no era sólo el evento oficial con los invitados, la élite dorada, los Caballeros de Bronce más famosos, el Patriarca y Atenea, sino que también se proveería con exactamente lo mismo a las barracas que ocupaban las divisiones de Plata y Bronce, aumentadas con las visitas de aquellos que servían en las zonas anexas (cómo la isla Andrómeda), más los correspondientes invitados civiles (después que los permitieran oficialmente, terminaron siendo muchos más que entre los dorados), de modo que la cantidad de comida, abundante, compleja y que no podía dejar de ser sabrosa, era realmente… impresionante.

Rodorio tuvo que descartarse de plano como proveedor (sólo abastecer a sus propios habitantes en estas fechas solía ser un problema), de modo que los ojos del Patriarca tuvieron que volverse hacia Atenas.

Y eso representó otro problema, uno que no había considerado nunca.

Abastecer al Santuario en Rodorio, cómo se había hecho _por siglos_ , era fácil. La villa siempre había conocido su existencia y buena parte de su sistema comercial estaba adaptado a los modos arcaicos de la Orden de Atenea, pero tratar de comprar cantidades industriales de comida en Atenas sin llamar la atención… era mucho más difícil.

Los proveedores de la capital, en especial ante las grandes cantidades que les estaban exigiendo, les requerían de papeles, cuantas bancarias (a pesar de los adelantos en efectivo que la Orden podía asegurar sin problemas) y un sinfín de trámites burocráticos.

 _Dioses… ¿por qué no podía ser más simple?_ , se había dicho el viejo lemuriano un millón de veces esos últimos días, después de recibir la enésima petición de números de cuentas, sintiendo que, de paso, acabaría con la provisión de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de la Villa. Quizá debería incluir un pedido al _por mayor_ de pastillas, también.

Sin embargo, la diosa no pudo evitar reír cuando Shion, con aspecto abatido, planteó el problema en una de las tantas reuniones, pues el ex-Santo de Aries tenía la respuesta delante de él: Atenea podría comprar a nombre de Saori Kido.

No pudo evitar darse un golpe en su propia sien y reclamarse, de paso, no reparar en algo tan obvio, pero luego rió maravillado ante los extraños modos que tiene el destino para acomodar las cosas. Sin la traición de Saga y el intento de asesinato de Atenea que terminó con ella siendo adoptada por un millonario japonés y a la cabeza de un imperio comercial más una fundación para la que, prácticamente, no existían los imposibles, haber cumplido con todas las exigencias comerciales de todas esas grandes empresas (y otro sin fin de detalles), habría sido mucho más difícil, por no decir casi imposible. Vamos, que la Gran Voluntad, parecía querer que celebraran Navidad.

Sin embargo, a la hora de decidir qué comprar… ninguno de los cinco organizadores originales tenía ni la más remota idea. Y los demás griegos de la Orden tampoco aportaron mucho (cuando Aioros celebrara esas Navidades privadas para su hermano, se limitaba a comprar la comida). Se dieron de cabezazos durante un par de días, antes de que el momento de Iluminación llegara a Hyoga.

— ¡Seika! —había exclamado de pronto, haciendo saltar a los otros de sus asientos.

— ¿Quién es Seika? —preguntó Shura, de pésimo humor a esas alturas.

— ¡La hermana de Seiya! —sólo Saori no arqueó una ceja— ¡Vivió en Rodorio por muchos años! Quizá sepa qué hacer.

Y así fue cómo la muchacha terminó cómo parte del grupo organizador, encargada de elaborar las listas de insumos comestibles a adquirir.

Finalmente, llegó la caravana de camiones con las provisiones. Siguiendo las instrucciones, pasaron de largo por Rodorio adentrándose en la zona turística del pueblo pero, cuando vieron que el camino se alejaba de las zonas habitadas y amenazaba con adentrarse en las montañas, se detuvieron, dudaron y decidieron devolverse a la Villa y preguntarle a alguien por la verdadera ubicación de la dirección.

Encontraron un policía al que le mostraron las órdenes de despacho con las indicaciones (“Carretera E-75, s/n, al final de las columnas). El hombre sonrió al reconocerla como la “dirección” del Santuario y se ofreció de guía. Los otros aceptaron, aunque desconfiaron al ver que los conducía por el mismo camino, pero el policía insistió en que confiaran en él. Rio descaradamente al ver las caras de asombro cuando encontraron un grupo de personas, vestidos de un modo muy extraño (aunque varios pensaron que, de seguro, eran parte de las atracciones para los turistas), esperándolos exactamente en el lugar que indicaban los papeles. Literalmente, en medio de la nada.

Los camiones se detuvieron y del primero descendió el encargado en jefe de la operación, seguido de cerca por el policía, que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos… días —el hombre tuvo que torcer mucho el cuello hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver el rostro del hombre que se le acercó, vestido con una anticuadísima túnica. Parpadeó confundido al ver los lunares que reemplazaban las cejas y los rarísimos ojos color rosa. El Patriarca se limitó a esperar pacientemente a que reaccionara; no era la primera vez que causaba esa reacción—. Emmm… —logró articular al fin—, buscamos a… —frunció el ceño al deletrear la orden de despacho— la señorita Saori Kido.

— Yo soy —por lo menos la muchacha que apareció por detrás del extraño hombre, parecía una persona normal.

— Oh, un gusto, señorita —atinó a sonreírle—. Por favor, firme aquí.

Con las formalidades burocráticas cumplidas, procedió a dar orden de que abrieran los contenedores y que el ejército de cargadores comenzara la tarea de acarrear todo. Contra su voluntad, volvió a pestañear incrédulo cuando la propia Saori le dijo:

— No se preocupe, mis hombres se encargarán de eso.

Y antes que pudiera decir nada, se acercó un grupo de jóvenes (ninguno tenía más de 20 años) y para asombro de todos (y risa del policía, que seguía ahí, divertido con la escena), simplemente tomaban una caja cada uno ( _pero… ¡¡¡si cada una pesa más de 100 kilógramos!!!_ ) y las llevaron, escaleras arriba, cargando sobre sus cabezas como si fueran canastas de frutas.

El encargado en jefe se felicitó porque todos los cargadores veían, atónitos, lo mismo que él, pues sin testigos habría pensado que era una alucinación.

 

ooOoo

 

Desde media tarde aproximadamente, el aroma a comida inundaba el Santuario, literalmente, torturando ferozmente los estómagos de todos sus habitantes que, por orden oficial también, no habían probado bocado durante una buena cantidad de horas.

Para cuando el Patriarca dio la orden de sentarse a comer en la mesa principal, las cenas en las barracas ya habían comenzado hacía rato y la mayoría de los Santos de Oro (cuyos metabolismos eran impresionantes) tenían sus estómagos tan vacíos que habrían sido capaces de devorar esa cena y varias más, sin problemas.

Pero, entonces, cuando al fin cada uno había ocupado su lugar, nadie pudo seguir fingiendo que no notaba quién faltaba a la reunión, pues la silla desocupada entre Aioria y Dohko era demasiado evidente.

— ¿Dónde está Shaka? —preguntó Shura sin rodeos. Como miembro del grupo organizador, alguien que recordaba más de una Navidad tradicional en su niñez y con un carácter marcadamente perfeccionista, el español estaba deseoso de que todo saliera bien. Y un asiento vacío en la mesa no le parecía de lo más agradable.

— En su Templo, lo más probable —respondió Shion con tono indiferente, al tiempo que se servía una buena porción de “galopoula”, pavo relleno con castañas y frutos secos

— ¡Pero debería de estar aquí! —exclamó—. ¡Todos están aquí! Incluso los que no tendrían por qué, como el Anciano Maestro, Shiryu… ¡hasta Mu!

— Pero no está y no podemos obligarlo —le respondió Aldebarán—. Quedamos en que no forzaríamos a nadie.

— Shura, cálmate —la voz del Patriarca cortó de golpe la discusión—. No quiere estar y punto.

El español se volvió hacia Saori, casi en el otro extremo de la mesa, pero la muchacha no dio señales de estar prestando atención al problema de la silla vacía.

— No te amargues por eso, hijo —susurró su padre su lado, un hombre casi tan alto como el mismo Capricornio y de porte incluso más altivo que su hijo, pero de carácter jovial, además de tener el cabello mucho más claro y rostro menos anguloso que el de su vástago, pero aun así, el parentesco entre ambos era bastante evidente—. Tu enojo no es bueno para la fiesta.

Y dicho eso, le alargó una dulce _melomakarona_ (1) _._ Shura la tomó, la dejó a un lado, se limitó a gruñir y regresó su atención a la porción de cerdo asado y relleno que se había servido.

La cena prosiguió bulliciosamente, en medio de preguntas a los comensales griegos por los nombres de los platos o su contenido; pero incluso los oriundos del país no necesariamente reconocían las preparaciones que tenían al frente, la mayoría exclusivas de la fecha (que no todos habían celebrado, como ya sabemos), además que rara vez se consumían comidas tan elaboradas dentro del Santuario, pues las dietas eran simples aunque muy nutritivas (un Santo en servicio activo tenía las necesidades alimentarias de un atleta de alto rendimiento), de modo que la mayoría de las dudas las terminaba respondiendo, paradójicamente, alguien no griego: Seika.

ooOoo

 

Pegaso se limitaba a sonreír ante la atención que acaparaba su hermana y de lo curiosamente necesaria que había terminado siendo. Especialmente asombroso le resultaba ver al Patriarca dirigirse a ella con familiaridad, pero lo cierto es que en esos últimos meses, Seika había tenido más oportunidades de interactuar con él que cualquiera de ellos, en todo el tiempo que los caídos en batalla llevaban vivos de nuevo.

Tan extrañas que eran las vueltas del destino, tan impredecibles los hilos que unían a uno u otro suceso.

Volvió a mirar a su hermana que reía, feliz como siempre deseó que estuviera, aunque en el último lugar en el que creyó, cuando niño, que eso ocurriría. Su sueño en ese entonces, era simplemente crecer, trabajar y con eso hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas. Nunca consideró que la veía reír ante las ocurrencias de Milo y Kanon, que parecían pelearse por divertir a las muchachas (incluida Atenea, para escándalo del Patriarca).

— ¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? —la voz de Shun lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— Pensaba…

— ¿Estás pensando, Seiya? —Ikki no pudo evitar el comentario.

— Sí, aunque no lo creas, sí: pensaba.

— Y se puede saber en qué, caballo con alas —rio ruidosamente ante el apodo y el tono sarcástico de Fénix.

Seiya siguió riendo más quedamente y su rostro adoptó un gesto serio, sereno y casi melancólico que, antes de los sucesos en la guerra contra Hades, le era sumamente poco habitual, pero que ahora solía asomarse con una frecuencia que a algunos se les hacía alarmante.

— En que la vida tiene unos giros realmente extraños…

Shun se limitó a sonreír, aunque los otros no pudieron hacer más que mirarlo con cara de “esos golpes en la cabeza realmente le terminaron haciendo mal”.

Algunos achacaban ese cambio a los sucesos trágicos (la muerte de Atenea, por ejemplo, por mucho que después todo se resolviera bien, había sido un golpe duro para el muchacho), otros a su encuentro con Hades y otros a la extraña amistad que había comenzado a cultivar con el hombre más cercano a los dioses, Shaka de Virgo, cosa que había sorprendido a prácticamente todo el Santuario, incluso a los amigos cercanos del hindú, pues, aunque la relación no pasaba ceremoniosas conversaciones al calor de sendas tazas de té, había sido realmente extraño verlos a ambos, tan disímiles cómo eran, sentados hablando _por horas_.

Cuando alguien comentaba sobre lo increíblemente improbable que parecía ser esa amistad, Shun se limitaba a encoger los hombros y a decir que, si hubieran estado con ellos frente al Muro de los Lamentos, pues que no les resultaría tan extraña (2).

— A propósito… —terció Andrómeda, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, lo que le ganó algunas miradas interrogadoras— ¿Y Shaka? —preguntó, mirando disimuladamente a Seiya.

— Ni idea —respondió Pegaso encogiéndose de hombros, por su parte—. Con todo el revuelo y trabajo que ha significado armar la Navidad acá, no he hablado con Virgo hace casi un par de meses.

— Bueno, debe de ser como para Mu —agregó Shiryu—, no es una fiesta que tenga significado para él y no quiso venir.

— Pero… Mu si vino… ¿por qué él no?

— Qué importa, Shun… —gruñó Ikki.

Quizá su hermano menor iba a replicar algo, pero Atenea poniéndose de pie al dar la media noche, fue el fin de la conversación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Galletitas navideñas dulces rociadas con almíbar de miel.
> 
> (2) Si alguien recuerda los sucesos del Muro de los Lamentos, Seiya hace reflexionar a Shaka sobre un punto esencial para el hindú: la fe; y consideré que, después de eso (a parte de otras reflexiones más, largas de explicar acá, si alguien lee uno de mis primeros trabajos - un fic llamado “Sólo un Humano” -, entenderá con mayor detalle a qué me refiero), se crearía algún lazo, quizá no tan cercano como una amistad íntima, pero sí _algo_.


	5. Disidencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que ha llegado uno de los momentos más esperados por todos: los regalos... y en el que, al fin, nuestro Grinch... digo, Shaka de Virgo hace aparición... y nadie es feliz con su llegada.
> 
> _"— Claro —respondió Virgo, curvando los labios en una sonrisa algo torcida—, Aries no tiene idea de qué trata esto, ni de dónde salió, ni por qué es hoy y un largo etcétera —el lemuriano frunció sus lunares—. No es humano, no tiene por qué saber de costumbres humanas, y es natural que tomara la invitación, viniendo por partida doble de Atenea y de su propio maestro, como una orden y acudiera sin dudar— concluyó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la salida, ignorando el gesto abiertamente molesto de Mu._
> 
>  
> 
> _— ¿Y tú sí? ¿tú si sabes? —Capricornio volvió a encararlo; los demás, en especial los que estaban ahí también no del todo convencidos, se preguntaron por qué tanto interés por parte del español de si Shaka los acompañaba o no._
> 
>  
> 
> _— Shura… —susurró Aldebarán, pero el español no hizo caso._
> 
>  
> 
> _— Quizá… —respondió Virgo, quedamente—. Quizá sí… y quizá más que tú"._

Más allá de la logística externa, había sido posible organizar la festividad, desde el adorno más pequeño hasta el enorme barco iluminado pasando por la cena y otra infinidad de detalles, y a pesar de que no existía tradición de organizarla, gracias a que eran un ejército y todo podía reducirse a _órdenes_. Pero en dos puntos en particular, llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería buena idea forzarlos con ordenanzas terminantes. El primero era la asistencia, que Shion aceptó dejarla cómo voluntaria (aunque el viejo lemuriano sabía que la mayoría, si no todos, se lo tomaría como otra orden más y asistirían sí o sí), y el segundo eran los regalos.

Si cada uno no iba a hacer un regalo… ¿quién los haría? Y… ¿seguirían alguna tradición?

Fue la propia Atenea la que propuso una salida razonable a la primera pregunta: por esa ocasión, por lo menos, los haría ella, personalmente. Se encargaría de los regalos de todos, miembros de la Orden e invitados civiles, más allá de si alguien que conociera la tradición, quisiera hacer un presente por su cuenta.

La idea era buena y quedó anotada, sin embargo, suscitó un nuevo y acalorado debate privado entre Hyoga y Saori, pues Cisne la conocía bien. Había pasado otras Navidades con ella, aquellas en Japón que tanto terminaran disgustándole, y desaprobaba la tendencia de la muchacha de hacer regalos costosos pero sin preocuparse por los gustos de la víctima de sus excesos.

De hecho, era cómo si se limitara a encargarle a alguno de sus muchos empleados que comprara algo lindo, de moda y que dejara en claro que era enormemente millonaria.

Al final había conseguido que los dos Caballeros de Oro y él se encargaran de toda esa parte, opción que no era muy diferente a la que Saori solía usar, pero que, por lo menos, dejaba un margen a que los presentes fueran más “personalizados”. Aunque después de casi un mes  de búsquedas infructuosas, de mil y una dudas sobre qué regalar a algunos en particular, terminaron requiriendo asesoría a los dos “agentes secretos” fuera del Santuario: los parientes de Tauro y Capricornio, aunque para algunos asuntos logísticos fue inevitable pedir la ayuda directa de la propia Saori Kido y la capacidad ilimitada de “obtener lo que fuera” de su fundación y, cuando llegaron a los casos más desesperados, no quedó otra que recurrir a la influencia divina de la propia diosa Atenea.

La segunda pregunta… fue fácil de responder, pero suscitó otra tensa discusión.

— ¿Hay alguna tradición entorno a la entrega de los regalos? —había preguntado Shion, otra vez con cara de “dioses, que complicado es todo esto”.

— Sí… —fue Hyoga el que habló primero, pues los otros dos no parecían decididos a hablar— existe un personaje asociado a la entrega de regalos… —jugueteó nerviosamente con los papeles que tenía delante; debía reconocer que ese era uno de sus deseos personales y ésta era una oportunidad inmejorable para cumplirlo, pues a quién propondría era parte de las tradiciones tanto rusas como griegas—: San Nicolás.

Shura carraspeó y Aldebarán hizo una mueca extraña con la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa, caballeros? —preguntó Shion, enarcando las cejas— ¿Hay algo mal en lo que propone el Caballero de Cisne?

— Ya no somos niños —la voz cortante de Capricornio erizó la espalda del ruso.

— Es que… —continuó Tauro, encogiéndose de hombros—, San Nicolás o Papá Noël es un personaje para niños.

Hyoga entrecerró los ojos, pues había estado tentado de tomar ese comentario como una insinuación a que él _aún_  era un niño.

— Cisne… no es que tengamos algo en contra de él… ¡por el contrario, por lo menos de mi parte! —replicó acaloradamente el brasileño—, pero, en serio, no veo a alguien gordo, vestido de rojo y diciendo “¡jo, jo, jo!”, o cómo sea que sea la tradición acá en Grecia, entregándole su regalo a, por ejemplo, Máscara de Muerte.

— ¿Y Kiki? —“y Jacob”, agregó Hyoga, para sus adentros.

— Es un solo niño… y ni Mu, a estas alturas, le permite actitudes tan infantiles— sí, definitivamente, a Shura _no_ le gustaba esa tradición.

— Si queremos que esto resulte, debemos darle algún grado de solemnidad —terció Shion—, algo que pueda interpretarse como “infantil”, no creo que sea adecuado; de modo que propongo que la entrega de regalos, por lo menos entre la élite dorada, la haga Atenea en persona— concluyó, inclinándose hacia la muchacha, que aceptó sonriente.

— ¿Y a los otros?

— Uno de nosotros, quizá alguien de los cinco “famosos” de bronce, los puede repartir.

Y de ese modo, quedó definido el punto “regalos”. Casi en el límite del tiempo, consiguieron armar las listas, obtener las cosas, envolverlas, ponerles la correspondiente cinta y la tarjetita con el destinatario. Y ahora era el momento de poner a prueba tantos esfuerzos.

 

ooOoo

 

La cena había terminado algunos minutos antes, cuando, apenas dio la media noche, Atenea se puso de pie, cortando de golpe el suave murmullo de las conversaciones de sobremesa. Casi de inmediato Shion la imitó y apenas unos segundos después, todos los demás. La muchacha hizo una seña de que la siguieran hacia otra parte del amplio salón, un rincón cómodamente amueblado para la ocasión (habitualmente, la Sala Principal era un gran espacio vacío, con el trono Patriarcal como único mueble), al tiempo que cuatro de los cinco famosos de bronce, que habían aprovechado el movimiento general para escabullirse hacia una sala lateral, aparecían con sendas bolsas llenas de paquetes y paquetitos envueltos.

Otro par de enormes bolsas ya bajaban por las interminables escaleras, rumbo a las barracas de los rangos menores, en manos del último de los cinco, Ikki, que, para sorpresa de los otros y de la propia Saori, había accedido a ayudar (aunque no sin regodearse bastante primero y tras arrancarle un par de promesas a Atenea), aunque de ese modo se las arreglaba para saltarse la parte más cursi, a su parecer. Repartir regalos por las barracas le parecía menos desagradable que todo el ceremonial de recibir un regalo, en especial porque conocía los gustos de Saori y prefería ahorrarse la consabida discusión delante de medio Santuario.

Al ver lo que pretendía su diosa, Kanon no pudo evitar exclamar, aunque más para sí mismo que para que lo escucharan realmente.

— ¿Regalos ahora? Ahhh, Shion… no todo fue tan perfecto como parecía ser.

Cómo Aioria se los comentara un poco tardíamente, la tradición griega dictaminaba que los regalos se entregaban el primero de enero y no el veinticinco de diciembre, cosa que Seika les advirtió cuando Hyoga se lo comentó, pero que Shion desestimó pues no sólo no incluirían a San Nicolás, si no que no deseaba dividir la fiesta en más días, por lo que no se extendería a las celebraciones de día posteriores (nadie se quejó, bastante tenían que agradecer el par de días de fiesta por la Navidad).

Ya no tenía caso, de modo que el gemelo menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Atenea lentamente fue leyendo las tarjetas con los nombres y comenzaron las sonrisas y las exclamaciones de asombro. Uno a uno fueron poniéndose de pie y acudiendo al llamado de su diosa, sin seguir ningún orden protocolar, pues la muchacha simplemente tomaba los paquetes al (en apariencia) azar.

Algunos regalos eran bastante obvios y, siendo sinceros, si los obsequiados hubieran sido personas comunes, no habrían causado ninguna impresión, incluso, algunos habrían sido rechazados por simples. Pero para personas que apenas tenían contacto con el exterior, cualquier cosa difícil de conseguir en Rodorio se convirtió en un verdadero tesoro.

Libros, objetos útiles y otros no tanto, ropa o, incluso, productos comestibles y un muy largo etcétera. Cosas pequeñas en su mayoría, pero significativas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó a uno en especial.

— Shaka de Virgo.

Silencio.

— Saori, sabes que no está —gruñó Ikki, que ya había terminado su ronda por las barracas y había regresado en vez de huir; al parecer, había contemplado algunas de esas escenas de repartición de regalos (más que nada para hacer tiempo) y, al ver lo que contenían los paquetitos, había decidido regresar y reclamar el suyo (que resultaron ser plumas de fénix, _auténticas_ , traídas directamente del Olimpo).

— Lástima, él se lo pierde —rio Máscara de Muerte, mientras jugueteaba con la antigua y tenebrosa máscara mortuoria romana (auténtica también) que había sido su regalo.

Era otro de los que sabía de qué trataba todo ese escándalo y había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo que Virgo, negarse a ir, pero un impulso repentino y de última hora lo había hecho mover su humanidad del cómodo sillón en el que había estado echado casi todo el día y acudir a la fiesta. _Por la comida, que de seguro va a estar muy buena_ , se había dicho a sí mismo.

— Sigue, Saori —dijo Seiya—. Déjalo, él se lo pierde.

Pero Pegaso calló al ver el ceño adusto de la muchacha. Todos sintieron cómo encendía ligeramente su _cosmo_ , para apagarlo a los pocos segundos.

Sonrió y tomó otro paquete de la bolsa.

— Milo de Escorpio —dijo y el aludido se acercó a recibir su presente, que no era otra cosa que ropa para el frío extremo. Después de agradecer, miró a Camus y ambos sonrieron.

La velada siguió por un buen rato más. Atenea acababa de entregar el último regalo, el de Aioros, que consistía en el último tomo de una saga de libros que el griego nunca terminó de leer a causa de los trágicos eventos que todos conocían y que el pobre muchacho no había encontrado ni en su Templo (salvo lo poco que Aioria había podido salvar, casi todas sus pertenencias desaparecieron tras su muerte), ni en la biblioteca del Santuario, ni en Rodorio, y que ahora apretaba contra sí más que emocionado; cuando una delgada figura apareció al fin en la puerta principal.

— ¡Shaka! —exclamó la diosa, sonriendo y sobresaltando a todos los demás, que estaban demasiado ocupados comentando sus pequeños tesoros como para notar la llegada de alguien con una maravillosa habilidad para ocultar su identidad—. Ven, te tengo tu regalo.

El aludido caminó lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña expresión de molestia en ese rostro casi siempre neutro, ignorando todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en él. Se detuvo a algunos pasos y se inclinó en una ligera reverencia.

— Vine como ordenasteis, Señora.

— Toma —le respondió ella, al tiempo que le tendía una caja cuadrada de color rojo y cinta amarilla.

Virgo bufó notoriamente y sus cejas rubias se unieron aún más.

— No, gracias, Señora.

La sonrisa de la muchacha disminuyó un poco.

— ¿Por qué no lo quieres?

— No acostumbro aceptar obsequios.

— Si es por la costumbre hindú de devolver otro con el mismo valor, no te preocupes. Acá no tienes ninguna obligación.

— Señora…

— Acéptalo, por favor… —la expresión de Saori se había vuelto completamente seria—. No sabes lo que nos costó encontrar qué regalarle a alguien que ha abandonado todo deseo de algo material.

Shaka vaciló nuevamente, pero terminó alargando una mano para tomar la caja. Frunció el ceño otro poco más.

Milo quiso comenzar con la cantinela, que había repetido toda la noche, de que abriera su regalo delante de todos, pero los gestos de Mu y Shion lo hicieron desistir (1).

El hindú se disponía a retirarse tras agradecer escuetamente por el presente, cuando alguien formuló una pregunta que lo obligó a detenerse.

— ¿Por qué esperaste una orden directa de nuestra diosa para venir? —la voz de Shura sonó particularmente molesta.

Se volvió a medias y respondió con calma.

— No tenía deseos de venir y nuestra señora tuvo a bien permitirnos decidir si asistíamos o no —alzó las cejas—. No le veo el sentido a toda esta celebración y no me gusta hacer cosas que para mí no tengan sentido.

El español bufó ante la arrogancia que exudaba el rubio.

— Bueno, nos imaginábamos eso —replicó, con un atisbo de tono agresivo—, pero Mu bien que no tuvo problemas para venir.

El aludido lanzó una débil exclamación de protesta.

— Claro —respondió Virgo, curvando los labios en una sonrisa algo torcida—, Aries no tiene idea de qué trata esto, ni de dónde salió, ni por qué es hoy y un largo etcétera —el lemuriano frunció sus lunares—. No es humano, no tiene por qué saber de costumbres humanas, y es natural que tomara la invitación, viniendo por partida doble de Atenea y de su propio maestro, como una orden y acudiera sin dudar – concluyó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la salida, ignorando el gesto abiertamente molesto de Mu.

— ¿Y tú sí? ¿tú si sabes? —Capricornio volvió a encararlo; los demás, en especial los que estaban ahí también no del todo convencidos, se preguntaron por qué tanto interés por parte del español de si Shaka los acompañaba o no.

— Shura… —susurró Aldebarán, pero el español no hizo caso.

— Quizá… —respondió Virgo, quedamente—. Quizá sí… y quizá más que tú.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —la exclamación esta vez salió simultáneamente de los labios de Capricornio y Cisne. Al primero, Saga lo detuvo de un brazo, y Camus se encargó de que su discípulo mantuviera la disciplina, pues ambos habían encendido sus cosmos y hecho un gesto que dejaba en claro que habían olvidado que estaban en presencia de su diosa, sin pensar que demostrar tanta vehemencia podía ser incorrecto.

— Que quizá sé algo más de lo que tú, o ustedes, saben —repitió en voz alta y volviéndose completamente.

Dejó el paquete en una mesita, llena de otros obsequios ya abiertos.

— Para empezar, Jesús no nació un veinticinco de diciembre —soltó de pronto.

Varios pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¿Pero, qué dices? —esta vez fue el turno de Aldebarán de expresar su molestia.

— Nada que no esté más cerca de la probable realidad histórica de lo que, supuestamente, se celebra.

Alzó la barbilla, gesto que resultaba aún más altivo gracias a su costumbre de mantener los ojos cerrados.

— No pudo nacer en diciembre, pues los mismos relatos hablan de que “los pastores estaban en el campo”… ¿alguien ha visto que los pastores tengan sus rebaños en los campos pasado octubre?

— No —respondió Saga, secamente.

— Así es, en Palestina no es muy diferente de aquí, de modo que la fecha debe caer antes de dicho mes.

— Pero no puedes basarte sólo en ese razonamiento —comentó Camus, pero su tono neutro dejaba en claro que sólo hacía un comentario y no estaba para nada molesto.

— No, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces? —gruñó Hyoga.

Shaka sonrió, la misma sonrisa que tenía el día que los cinco famosos de bronce entraron en su Templo, dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

— Existió por esa época un sacerdote llamado Zacarías que pertenecía a la “clase” de Abias, la 8ava que debía oficiar en el Templo de Jerusalén; de acuerdo a los relatos su esposa concibió entorno a la fecha en que él oficiaba en el Templo…

La voz ligeramente grave (2) del hindú se alzó serena a pesar de sus gestos algo arrogantes.

— Los relatos dicen que, cuando el Templo fue destruido por Tito en el equivalente actual del mes de agosto del año 70 D.C, la primera clase de sacerdotes acababa de entrar en servicio; si retrocedemos hasta el año 3 D.C. (no, Jesús tampoco nació en el año cero)— hizo gesto impaciente con las manos—, nos encontraremos con que Zacarías debió de estar en el Templo entre el 27 de Iyar y el 5 de Siván, es decir, entre el 1 y el 8 de junio; además, debió de quedarse una semana más pues era “Pentecostés” y todos debían prestar servicio en las grandes fiestas.

Acomodó el amplio manto de lana, antes de continuar.

— De modo que Isabel, su esposa, concibió a Juan, llamado “el Bautista”, primo de Jesús, a mediados del mes de junio y debió de nacer a mediados del mes de marzo.

En la sala reinaba un silencio casi absoluto, salvo por los villancicos que sonaban suavemente de fondo (todos tradicionales griegos). Shaka solía ejercer un efecto particular en quiénes lo escuchaban, efecto que él solía utilizar habitualmente al pelear: era muy difícil dejar de prestarle atención ni tomarse a la ligera lo que dijera.

En algún  momento, Shion había hecho ademán de detener el discurso del hindú, pero Atenea lo había contenido con un gesto casi imperceptible de su mano. El lemuriano la miró, recordando cuando recién comenzaron con todo eso, cuando su diosa se había limitado a _ordenarle_ que celebrara la Navidad en el Santuario. Soltó el aire que había contenido y relajó los músculos. Como todos los de su raza, era lo suficientemente sensible como para percibir que había _algo más_  actuando ahí.

— Sabemos, también, que ambos se llevaban seis meses— continuó Virgo, un par de cabezas asintieron—. Si a marzo le sumamos seis meses, no da el mes de septiembre —rio discretamente al ver las caras, incluso los menos interesados no pudieron evitar la expresión de asombro—. Sí, señores, probablemente fue _virgo_ (3).

Esperó algunos segundos antes de proseguir.

— Cómo ven, una fecha en septiembre concuerda mucho mejor con las descripciones que se tienen de su nacimiento, asumiendo también, que son ciertas. Pero no pondré en tela de juicio la veracidad de ningún libro sagrado, pues yo mismo me guío por ellos; sólo diré que para comprenderlos es necesario estar  _despierto_ , nada más. No creo —agregó dirigiéndose a Hyoga, Aldebarán y Shura—, que tenga que decirles en qué párrafos de la Biblia están estos datos, ¿cierto?

— Capítulos y versículos, Shaka —gruñó Shura, el rostro aún más duro que de costumbre—, se llaman capítulos y versículos, no “párrafos”.

Pasaron algunos momentos antes que alguien más se decidiera a hablar.

— Nada mal, Virgo —dijo Camus, al cabo—. Tiene sentido.

Cómo era de esperarse, al francés no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo que Shaka pretendiera echar abajo cualquier creencia arraigada en los demás, no mientras lo hiciera con buenos argumentos. Por el contrario, la discusión le parecía interesante y saldaba bastante bien la molestia que para él también había significado aceptar la invitación, aunque la entrega de regalos endulzara bastante su desagrado (más que su propio regalo – unas botellas de _excelente_ vino francés -, había apreciado el significado oculto del que le correspondiera a Milo, pues quizá implicaba que tendrían libertad para salir del Santuario sin necesidad de una misión de por medio).

— Gracias, Acuario —devolvió, con una ligera inclinación de su rubia cabeza—. Atenea, Patriarca, compañeros e invitados, me retiro.

Y tomando su regalo, se encaminó definitivamente hacia la salida. Nadie lo detuvo esta vez.

Otro profundo silencio cayó pesadamente después que la gran puerta se cerrara tras la larga y dorada cabellera. Varios se volvieron a ver a Atenea y a Shion, notando sólo entonces, que ninguno de los dos había intervenido en la discusión.

— Es tarde —dijo Saori, al fin—. Hora de dormir.

Y la muchacha se puso de pie, dando por terminada la velada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En la India no se acostumbra abrir un presente delante de quién lo ha regalado (aunque, en realidad, a Shaka no le habría importado, no ha tenido tanto contacto con la vida diaria de un hindú común y corriente).
> 
> (2) La voz de Fabián Mejía (es decir, la voz de Shaka en la versión para TV de la Saga de Hades) es mi favorita absoluta. Es más bien grave, casi casi de barítono. Mejía dobla al actor Sasha Roiz, el Capitán Sean Renard en la serie Grimm, por si sienten curiosidad.
> 
> (3) Se proponen varias fechas, la mayoría cae dentro del signo virgo, aunque uno de los análisis daba como resultado el 29 de septiembre (es decir, libra), pero no me resistí a la tentación de inclinarme por las fechas que lo dejan como virgo.


	6. Reflexiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde continúan las consecuencias de obligar a Shaka a acudir a recibir su regalo, Aioria lo llama abiertamente _Grinch_ y Virgo sigue aportando más datos, pero al cabo se da cuenta que, quizá, ha cometido un error (y veremos que incluso lograron encontrar un regalo capaz de sorprenderlo).
> 
>  _"— ¿Qué sentido tiene amargarle una ilusión a alguien…? —Carine volvió a hablar en voz alta, aunque seguía pareciendo que lo hacía para ella y no para su interlocutor—. No es sólo un asunto de si es cierto o no, o de si es fe o no, ¡o lo que sea! —Shaka ladeó la cabeza con un gesto extrañado— ¡Ustedes estuvieron_ muertos _! algo así en el Santuario sólo fue posible porque les dieron una nueva oportunidad… ¿qué ganabas con…?_
> 
> _Notó que el hindú había inclinado la cabeza de nuevo, pensativo, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para continuar con la conversación._
> 
>  _— Nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión, Virgo —soltó con tono cortante y retomó su camino para hablar con el Patriarca, al que le había solicitado una audiencia, dejando al hindú de pie y quieto, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos._ "

Hyoga y Shura lo alcanzaron cuando apenas había pasado la Décima Casa. Shaka los sintió pasar a su lado como una exhalación, de modo que ya se había detenido cuando le cerraron el paso.

— ¡No lo niegues! —exclamaron al unísono.

El aludido arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué no debo negar?

— ¡A él! ¡A Cristo! —lo encaró Cisne.

— No he negado a nadie.

— ¿Cómo que…?

— Cisne, Capricornio, no he negado la existencia ni la importancia de nadie; no he dicho que Jesús no fuera un hombre extraordinario ni que no hiciera lo que se supone que hizo— respondió con algo de molestia—. Sólo he comentado sobre por qué en esta fecha es improbable que naciera. ¿No saben acaso —continuó— que demostrar tanta vehemencia por una religión externa podría considerarse un acto de traición hacia Atenea?

— Mira quién lo dice, un tipo que es budista.

— El budismo no es una religión, no cómo la entendemos acá, en occidente. No en su esencia —agregó al ver las expresiones incrédulas—. Es un modo de vida que te permite estar por encima del dolor y el sufrimiento, y desarrollar el espíritu.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Shaka!... —Shura había vuelto a calmarse y su voz sonaba de nuevo fría— no nos vengas con cuentos… todos sabemos que rindes culto a Buda junto a Atenea.

Shaka hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— Buda no es un dios —respondió—; Buda es sólo un estado de conciencia, el de aquel que ha alcanzado la Iluminación… —suspiró antes de agregar—. Hay ramas del budismo que son casi religiones, cómo la tibetana, pero, cuando un budista entra al servicio de Atenea, su educación abandona cualquier influencia religiosa y se centra sólo en la base filosófica.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, que el hindú aprovechó para seguir su camino escaleras abajo. Se había alejado ya algunos pasos, cuando Hyoga volvió a hablarle, haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¿Por qué tu afán de malograr la velada?

— No tenía ningún afán de arruinar ninguna fiesta— se volvió lentamente, clavando sus ojos en el ruso, que dio un respingo al verlos abiertos—. Nunca quise venir, sólo lo hice por orden de nuestra diosa. Por otra parte —agregó—, Capricornio me preguntó por qué no había asistido y respondí, nada más. Y, por cierto —replicó, ladeando la cabeza—, ¿saben por qué se celebra un veinticinco de diciembre?... vamos, Shura, tú en especial tienes que haber atado cabos.

Cómo los otros permanecieron en silencio, continuó.

— La Iglesia Cristiana primitiva necesitaba sumar adeptos y, para eso, tomó muchas festividades antiguas y les dio un nuevo sentido, ejemplos son _Samhaim_  y la Navidad— se arrebujó en su manto; el Salón Principal no era precisamente cálido en invierno, pero por lo menos protegía del viento—. En esos años, la cultura imperante era la romana – continuó— y por estas fechas celebraban el _Dies natalis solis invicti_ , particularmente en honor a Mitra, Helios, más una deidad siria que no recuerdo ahora —hizo un gesto con una mano, como si espantara un pensamiento que resultara irrelevante—, y _Saturnalia_ , en honor a Saturno a quien nosotros conocemos como _Cronos_  —sonrió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Capricornio—. El Emperador Constantino tomó las fiestas y las transformó en el “nacimiento” de Jesús.

— Pero… entonces —balbuceó el español.

— Pero… ellos tampoco… —susurró Cisne.

Los rasgos del hindú se aguzaron y torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

— ¿Tampoco nacieron en diciembre? —se encogió de hombros, un gesto que no le era habitual— ¿Estamos celebrando una fiesta que originariamente fue en honor a dioses que, en algunos casos, han sido nuestros enemigos? No sé, pero desde mi punto de vista, tanto como que es una fecha antojadiza, lo considero una ofensa a Atenea y me sorprende que el Patriarca y ella se hayan prestado para esto.

En ese momento, Aioros acertó pasar al lado de ellos, pues las escaleras ya se estaban llenado con los que salían del Templo Principal una vez que Atenea diera por finalizadas las actividades de ese día (aún, claro, quedaba el día siguiente, que se había declarado como libre).

Se habían preocupado al ver a Cisne y Capricornio salir casi volando de la sala para alcanzar a Shaka; algunos alcanzaron a hacer ademán de seguirlos, pero la propia Atenea lo volvió a impedir y, cómo no sintieron ningún _cosmo_ alzándose agresivo, todos volvieron a calmarse relativamente y a observar el protocolo, es decir, esperar a que la propia Atenea hiciera ademán de salir.

El Arquero Dorado posó una mano en el hombro del español, aunque el que habló fue el padre de éste último, que había bajado junto a Sagitario y Leo.

— Hijo, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Déjalo en paz— dijo, adivinando lo que había ocurrido ahí afuera—. Cada cual tiene su visión de las cosas y él sólo ha dicho algo racionalmente sensato. Ser fanático no te conducirá a ningún buen lugar.

Capricornio cerró la boca en un gesto duro.

— Vamos, cabra, ni siquiera a Atenea la defiendes así (1).

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Shura los miró a ambos y simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino a su Templo a paso rápido, terriblemente amargado por el final que había tenido la noche.

— Disculpe a mi hijo —susurró el hombre mayor antes de seguirlo.

— No es problema —el rubio le sonrió.

— ¿Shaka, no? —el aludido asintió—. Aziz —respondió el español, tendiéndole una mano.

— Un gusto, señor —respondió el hindú, estrechándosela—, por cierto, habla bastante bien el griego.

— Aprendí por mi hijo —respondió, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Shura, al que Sagitario ya había dado alcance y al parecer trataba de calmarlo (2)—. Nos vemos, muchacho.

Los miraba alejarse escaleras abajo, cuando la voz de Leo le susurró quedamente a su espalda.

— Fuiste un auténtico _Grinch_ , pero tampoco es tu culpa.

— No me culpo, Aioria —respondió también en un susurro, sin volverse—. No siento culpa.

El griego meneó ligeramente la cabeza y se dirigió a Cisne, que aún seguía ahí.

— ¡Hyoga! ¡deja en paz a Shaka y baja a Acuario antes que Camus te encuentre aquí, incordiando!

El hindú se limitó a quedarse de pie, sin moverse, sintiendo más que viendo a todos los que pasaban a su lado. No, no se sentía culpable, no era ni remotamente la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante, incluso había tratado temas más delicados, unos cuantos relacionados con Atenea y otros dioses Olímpicos; y ahora, también estaba seguro de tener la razón.

Aunque sintiera vibrar el aire sutilmente a su alrededor.

 

ooOoo

 

— Tú eres Shaka, ¿no?

El aludido se volvió y las dos cejas levantadas demostraban indudable sorpresa, pero no era para menos: primero, era una voz femenina y, excepto por Atenea, nunca una mujer le dirigía la palabra; segundo, salvo sus cercanos, casi nadie lo llamaba directamente por su nombre; y tercero, le había hablado en _inglés_ , idioma que dominaba (y que Carine hablaba mejor que el griego), pero que no había escuchado en el Santuario en años. Tampoco esperaba encontrar a nadie a la salida de su informe matutino ante el Patriarca.

Había pasado un par de días desde la primera Navidad que se celebrara oficialmente dentro del Santuario.

— Sí, ese es mi nombre —respondió en un inglés con bastante acento por la falta de práctica— ¿y tengo el gusto de hablar con...?

— Carine Teixeira.

— Ah… te recuerdo —sonrió ligeramente—, estabas sentada al lado de Tauro…

— Soy su hermana.

— ¡Oh! Un gusto… —le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó tras un ligero momento de confusión—. No sabía que Aldebarán tuviera parientes ni que se les permitiría permanecer tanto tiempo en el Santuario, ni menos que recorrieran el camino de las Doce Casas libremente.

— ¡Hey! Eso no fue amable de tu parte.

— Si conocieras la disciplina del Santuario, comprenderías mi asombro.

— Quizá es esa famosa _magia_  de estas fechas, algo que tú al pareces haber olvidado.

— ¿Otra más? —frunció el ceño, molesto—. Creo que decir la verdad me va a perseguir por siempre —y, acostumbrado a que, salvo los doce y sus superiores, nadie le replicara nada tanto por su rango como por temor, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino descendente hacia su Templo.

Carine contuvo la respiración, ofendida. En realidad, y gracias a su hermano, conocía más del Santuario de lo que pudieran creer. Era la hermana de un Santo de Oro, no tenía reparos en encarar a otro igual.

— ¡Espera! —su voz se escuchó clara en el silencio que casi siempre reinaba en lo más alto de la colina— ¡Shaka de Virgo, no seas descortés! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! —gruñó, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El aludido se detuvo. Esta vez, sus gestos no ocultaban su molestia.

— Creí que era algo puntual… quizá por la fecha… —boqueó por el esfuerzo—, pero, en  realidad… eres tú.

— ¿Eh?

— Eres tú el que se toma todo demasiado en serio…

— La Verdad los hará libres.

— Dudo que algo tan grande como “La Verdad” esté sólo en la razón o en la deducción lógica.

Se miraron largamente. Virgo tenía que reconocer que lo había sorprendido ligeramente. La muchacha continuó.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto deseaban esa noche, Shaka?

El hindú meneó la cabeza.

— No, no tengo una idea y no tendría por qué…

— Claro que no tienes idea —la muchacha lo interrumpió—, hablaste de algo que, en realidad, no conoces.

— ¿Y tú sí? ¿ustedes sí? —aunque la voz sonó serena y el gesto también lo era, la percepción femenina natural de la muchacha la hizo notar de inmediato que, en realidad, Virgo estaba molesto—. ¿Consideras que conoces algo sólo porque una tradición dice: “en esta fecha nació su líder, aunque en realidad, esa afirmación no calza con lo que dicen nuestros propios textos sagrados”? (3)

— ¡¡¿¿Y eso qué importa??!! —Carine no se amilanó ante el gesto brusco que se le escapó al hindú. Shaka detestaba que le gritaran, lo suficiente como para considerar por una fracción de segundo, perder la calma.

— Creen sólo porque alguien dijo “esto es así”, no se detienen a pensar si es o no sensato. Eso no me parece… eh… _saludable_  (4).

— ¡Eso es fe!

Virgo inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió, negando.

— La fe no es creer en _dogmas_  impuestos… —respondió con un suspiro—. Fe es tener la certeza que, si eres _uno_  con la Gran Voluntad, el Todo… Dios, si quieres llamarlo así, nada es imposible…

Alzó la cabeza al tiempo que abría los brillantes ojos azules y los posaba abstraído en las nubes como pompones que cruzaban el cielo invernal. Carine contempló con curiosidad la expresión absorta del hindú y, aunque tuvo deseos de interrumpirlo, no lo hizo.

— Es saber que, si emprendo algo necesario y justo, tendrá un buen final —continuó—, así yo no pueda visualizar el modo en que eso ocurrirá o sienta que la tarea me supera completamente— sonrió un poco—. Creo que les haría bien tener una conversación con Pegaso sobre todo esto (5).

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos en el que cada uno pareció quedar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dejando pasar el tiempo como si no existiera.

— Sin embargo… a pesar de todo lo que has dicho… —dijo al fin la muchacha, en un susurro que casi se lo lleva el viento que siempre corría fuerte allá arriba—… tienes tan poca sensibilidad…

El hindú arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene amargarle una ilusión a alguien…? —Carine volvió a hablar en voz alta, aunque seguía pareciendo que lo hacía para ella y no para su interlocutor—. No es sólo un asunto de si es cierto o no, o de si es fe o no, ¡o lo que sea! —Shaka ladeó la cabeza con un gesto extrañado— ¡Ustedes estuvieron _muertos_! algo así en el Santuario sólo fue posible porque les dieron una nueva oportunidad… ¿qué ganabas con…?

Notó que el hindú había inclinado la cabeza de nuevo, pensativo, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para continuar con la conversación.

— Nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión, Virgo —soltó con tono cortante y retomó su camino para hablar con el Patriarca, al que le había solicitado una audiencia, dejando al hindú de pie y quieto, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

— Por cierto —Carine le volvió a hablar, cuando ya estaba a algunos pasos de él— ¿Has abierto el regalo?

— No, no aún —levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? —la muchacha volvió a encararlo con los brazos en jarra, realmente enojada— ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de cuánto costó encontrarlo?

Shaka rio quedamente. La hermana de Aldebarán le recordaba a esos pajarillos pequeños que no dudan en enfrentar a un halcón, lo que no dejaba de ser una comparación curiosa, si consideramos que ambos eran del mismo porte y ella debía de pesar unos cuantos kilógramos más que el rubio.

— Cuando lo abra, lo sabré —le dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Nos vemos, señorita Teixeira.

Escuchó el bufido exasperado de la muchacha, que entró al Templo Patriarcal a grandes y furiosas zancadas.

Y ahora sí, nadie lo interrumpió en su camino de regreso a su Templo, aunque no necesitaba llegar a él para abrir la cajita, pues, en un impulso ilógico pero que su propia intuición lo instaba a seguir, la traía con él, oculta entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Se detuvo a medio camino entre el Templo del Patriarca y el Templo de Piscis, para abrirla. Estaba solo y podía sentir las presencias de sus compañeros en sus Templos o en el Coliseo, la casi imperceptible de Carine junto al Patriarca, escaleras arriba y ninguna más. Nadie lo molestaría.

Quitó el pequeño sello de cinta adhesiva, sacó la tapa, miró el contenido y no pudo contener la expresión de asombro: perfectamente enrollado y acomodado sobre paja de papel, estaba su _mala_ , con las cuentas de color claro otra vez. Lo tomó y sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba las borlas de seda que colgaban al final, sintiendo su propia energía impregnada a él, reclamándose mentalmente por haber seguido sólo a medias ese impulso que lo hacía tener el presente junto a sí todo el tiempo.

Debía ir y agradecerle a cada uno de los que se encargaron de los regalos, pues sabía dónde había quedado su rosario y no se imaginaba cuánto debieron de mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo, pues él mismo ya lo daba por perdido. Sí, les debía una disculpa por su desaire.

De pronto, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante, no muy diferente de la de Milo cuando se enteró que tendría un regalo.

¡Eso daba esperanzas de recuperar los restos de las cinco armaduras destruidas en los Campos Elíseos!

Sintió como el descubrimiento le quitaba un poco el sabor amargo que dejara la conversación.

Pero, cuando se disponía a cerrar la caja y guardarla de nuevo, notó que había algo más ahí adentro, un pequeño trozo de tela, casi deshecho por el tiempo (6). Lo tomó y sintió algo semejante a lo que le ocurrió al ponerse su armadura la primera vez: un recuerdo, una memoria antigua. Debajo del trocito de tela había una nota escrita de puño y letra por Atenea.

  _Para que recuerdes, pequeño servidor de hombres sabios_ ”.

 Rio, una risa clara y dulce.

— Perfecto, querida Atenea, perfecto —dijo, medio hablándole al aire, medio dirigiéndose de verdad a un interlocutor—. No recuerdo todas mis vidas pasadas, diosa mía, pero me agrada saber que di de beber a los camellos de aquellos que siguieron los mensajes de los astros —volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza—. Ya veremos qué pasa el próximo año.

Enrolló el mala en torno a su muñeca, guardó la cajita y prosiguió su camino escaleras abajo, aunque ya no se detendría en el Sexto Templo, sino que seguiría hasta el primero, pues debía darle cuanto antes la noticia a Camus, Aioros, Dohko, Aioria y Mu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Si se sorprenden por ese comentario, pues que está basado en los sucesos de las batallas de las 12 Casas de acuerdo al manga, dónde Shura no es el más fiel a Atenea (título que, en realidad, es exclusivo del anime).
> 
> (2) Una referencia velada a un Shura x Capricornio XD
> 
> (3) Naturalmente, Shaka está comparando la elección arbitraria del 25 de diciembre con el nacimiento de Atenea (el actual y el antiguo). Obviamente, es una licencia que me tomaré, pues en la realidad, Virgo no podría tomar la mitología griega como ejemplo (llena de mil versiones por cada cosa), pero claro está, dentro del contexto del Santuario, el mito en torno a los dioses griegos, como tal, no existe (es historia, no mito).
> 
> (4) El budismo es una filosofía sumamente racional, en la que se promueve _no creer en algo sólo porque sí, ni porque alguien con algún grado de autoridad lo haya dicho, ni porque exista una tradición que lo diga_ , sino que, si crees en algo es porque lo comprobaste por ti mismo y todo tu yo sabe que es así, motivo por el cual el propio Siddhartha no quiso enseñar lo que había descubierto, pues la búsqueda es completamente personal y nadie puede hacer el camino por ti, pero sus seguidores le pidieron algo por dónde comenzar y nació, por ejemplo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero que, de todos modos, es una guía muy general. A la larga, el budismo tomó elementos de las religiones con las que convivía y terminó dejando de ser sólo una filosofía y hoy en día, ramas como la tibetana tienen estructura de religión.  
> Por otra parte, Shaka sí cree que Jesús haya sido quién fue, porque sabe que los milagros son posibles y racionalmente ve la mano dela _Gran Voluntad_ , el OHM o Dios (para alguien Iluminado, todo eso son lo mismo) en sus actos y en los sucesos que lo rodearon.
> 
> (5) Reflexiones de Virgo a raíz de lo ocurrido frente al Muro de los Lamentos (ya sabe, léase el “Sólo un humano” y entenderá a qué me refiero). De paso, Shaka se está contradiciendo ligeramente, aunque ya verá su error ;)
> 
> (6) Una reliquia de los _Reyes Magos_ , se supone que son conservadas en la Catedral de Colonia, Alemania.


	7. Aroma a abeto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya ha pasado casi un año desde ese primer intento de celebración de la Navidad y las cosas definitivamente no son ni serán iguales en el amplio sentido de la palabra, pues, entre otras cosas, habrá invitados de otro Panteón.  
> Y dónde nos enteramos un poco de cómo ven todo este asunto algunos para los que la Navidad podría significar algo... como no.  
>    
> " _Afrodita de Piscis terminaba de acomodar unos adornos confeccionados con cintas rojas, muérdago, ramas y piñas de abeto, cuando alguien le habló tan repentinamente que casi lo hace caer de la escalera en la que se había encaramado._
> 
> _— ¿Tú eres uno de los que insistieron en una versión más… nórdica?"_

La siguiente Navidad llegó, al cabo y tras un año medio-normal. Y la predicción de Hyoga se cumplió más que al pie de la letra, incluso con creces: nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Aunque para el ruso, el resultado final había sido un poco paradójico: uno de los que más había deseado sentir una Navidad familiar, él, que había conseguido romper una tradición en uno de los lugares más inflexibles sobre la tierra, era el que menos lograba disfrutarla. Por uno u otro motivo.

 _Quizá todo mejore en esta nochebuena_ , se dijo.

Por lo menos, eso parecía presagiar el gran abeto adornado y el pesebre de tamaño natural puesto al pie del árbol, tallado en madera policromada con todo el maravilloso arte que el pueblo lemuriano podía ofrecer, compensaban bastante bien su desazón, pues ese año se había decidido por una versión más _cosmopolita_ de la Navidad.

Más “nórdica” decían otros.

También era lo que auguraba el ambiente de ese año pues, a pesar del incidente con Virgo el año anterior que enfrió el entusiasmo en algunos, ahora eran muchos los que sí participaban en la organización de muy buen grado, al punto de no eran necesarios ya los cinco organizadores originales y sus ayudantes, salvo cuando se les consultaba por tal o cual tradición.

Pero más que el abeto, el pesebre y los adornos, de nuevo, lo que inquietaba y a la vez daba esperanzas a Cisne, eran los otros cambios respecto a la del año anterior que había sido necesario introducir, pues una petición de Kanon los obligó a modificar completamente la cena: sería al aire libre, al pie del abeto, frente al pesebre, y con todos los participantes, habitantes del Santuario de todos los grados e invitados (que ahora serían muchos más), juntos y revueltos.

La compra de grandes cantidades de comida que hicieran el año anterior no había pasado desapercibida y llamaron la atención de algunos como Julián Solo, que interrogó a Kanon apenas lo volvió a ver. Aprovechando la ocasión, Géminis le propuso celebrar la fiesta en el Santuario Submarino, sin embargo Poseidón se había negado pero, a cambio, les permitiría salir por unos días e ir a dónde lo desearan. Y Kanon, en un arranque poco usual (no era para nada aficionado a ese tipo de festividades), había invitado a todos los que no tenían familia a unirse a la celebración en el Santuario de Atenea, y Saori había aceptado.

  _Sí, quizá ahora si…_ , se había vuelto a decir, por enésima vez. El aroma a abeto se lo decía.

Si era sincero, Cisne no tenía nada de qué quejarse: había conseguido que el Santuario pasara de casi la más absoluta apatía a una verdadera fiebre navideña en sólo un año, aunque realmente, el ruso no dimensionaba el verdadero alcance del milagro.

No todavía.

 

ooOoo

 

Afrodita de Piscis terminaba de acomodar unos adornos confeccionados con cintas rojas, muérdago, ramas y piñas de abeto, cuando alguien le habló tan repentinamente que casi lo hace caer de la escalera en la que se había encaramado.

— ¿Tú eres uno de los que insistieron en una versión más… nórdica?

Miró al impertinente con las cejas fruncidas, antes de saltar y caer grácilmente.

— ¿De verdad crees que yo habría podido sugerir algo para esta fiesta? —respondió, arrugando aún más el ceño, gesto que en su bello rostro terminaba siendo un mohín siniestro—. Sabes que he pasado toda mi vida en el Santuario, bajo sus reglas, llegué tan pequeño que, antes del año pasado, _jamás_  había escuchado hablar de la dichosa Navidad— bufó—. Saga, sabes que ni siquiera hablo sueco.

El aludido hizo una mueca ambigua, pero que podía interpretarse como de desagrado.

— ¿Cáncer nunca te mencionó algo?

Piscis enarcó una ceja, casi divertido por lo ridículo de la pregunta.

— Él jamás habla de su vida antes de llegar aquí, menos hablaría de una fiesta a la que insiste en llamar cursi.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario, pues bien que el regalo lo había hecho comportarse como un niño por varias semanas.

— Entonces…

— Fueron otros, Saga, los que propusieron la nueva decoración —se encogió de hombros—. Hay más invitados este año y a las altas esferas la versión griega no les pareció tan adecuada ahora.

El griego calló por algunos segundos. Piscis comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada fija del otro.

— Si no tienes nada más que decirme, continuaré con mi trabajo.

Géminis lo miró volver a lo alto de la escala trepando ágilmente, antes de seguir su camino hacia el Templo Patriarcal (debía rendir su correspondiente informe de “gestión navideña”). No podía asegurarlo, pues nada en el sueco indicaba lo contrario, pero estaba seguro que algo más movía a Afrodita a trabajar con el entusiasmo que estaba demostrando en esta ocasión (la vez anterior se había limitado a obedecer de verdadera mala gana).

Cuando recibieron las primeras órdenes en torno a la Navidad, el año anterior, Piscis había reaccionado primero con curiosidad, luego con escepticismo y finalmente con molestia. Cómo una especie de protesta muda, se las había arreglado para no encargarse de nada que implicara arreglos de plantas, flores o semejantes y, por el contrario, se había ofrecido de voluntario para la iluminación ornamental de los Templos, con tal gusto exquisito que nadie había dudado repetirla ese año (y lo seguirían haciendo por los años venideros).

Había acudido a la cena nada más porque Saga iría y, en algún rincón de su psiquis condicionada desde la niñez, se había sentido incómodo al tratar de negarse, como si de verdad hubiera una orden directa de griego y la estuviera desobedeciendo.

Disfrutó de la comida y del relativamente relajado ambiente, y se entretuvo bastante con la disputa entre Shura, Cisne y Shaka. Aunque, su regalo le pareció una elección curiosa: galletas _pepparkakor_ , de factura casera auténtica, primorosamente envueltas en papel transparente, todo dentro de una cajita cuidadosamente rellena con ramas de abeto común. El olor penetrante de la mezcla de azúcar, jengibre y resina de abeto le había, literalmente, taladrado la nariz y despertado un inesperado sentimiento de _nostalgia_ , hasta que más sintió que vio unas manos que trataban de robarle su aromático tesoro. El propio Patriarca había tenido que intervenir para que Milo y Dante (1) lo dejaran en paz, antes que perdiera la paciencia y al aroma a galletas y abeto sumara el de unas cuantas de sus rosas.

Volvió a bufar molesto ante el recuerdo. Si las galletas hubieran venido solas lo habría tomado a bien, pero que agregaran las ramas de abeto le pareció un intento descarado y egoísta por hacerlo recordar. Detestaba que trataran de manipularlo de cualquier modo, en especial cuando venía de Atenea o Shion, y sobre todo, porque se habían salido con la suya.

Quizá fuera eso que llaman _memoria celular_ , pues era casi imposible que recordara realmente, pero ahora tenía verdadera sed por ver una Navidad como tuvo que ser la única que había vivido, cuando tenía sólo nueve meses de vida y faltaba muy poco para que el Santuario lo reclamara como su propiedad, pues, aunque había entrenado durante bastante tiempo en Groenlandia (lugar dónde la Navidad se celebra con entusiasmo), su maestro, al igual que Camus con Cisne, jamás lo llevó cerca de algún poblado durante esas semanas y él siempre se había preguntado “por qué”, aunque sin mucho interés, en realidad.

 _¿La habría pasado con sus padres?_  Muy improbable. En realidad, sólo sabía que Shion lo había sacado de un orfanato dónde había introducido a uno de sus agentes con anterioridad, ese grupo de integrantes de la Orden con los que el viejo lemuriano trabajara por años; que solían tener un amplio conocimiento sobre el cosmo (al punto de que algunos fueron los maestros de la nueva generación dorada), pero a los que ninguna armadura reconocería jamás.

Se encogió de hombros; no tenía sentido mirar el pasado. Si ya estaba en eso, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutarlo. Todo su yo se lo pedía y no tenía sentido negarse y terminar como el amargado de Virgo, por mucho que lo hiciera reír con sus eternas disputas con el resto.

Terminó de acomodar el adorno y aspiró el penetrante aroma a resina que exudaban aún las ramitas y sonrió.

Quizá ese año fuera divertido de verdad.

 

ooOoo

 

Y así, otra vez pocos minutos antes de que comenzara el veinticuatro, Kanon hizo acto de aparición en los límites del Santuario, acompañado de casi todos los Generales Marinas (sólo faltaba Krisaor, que no había querido venir) y Tetis, además de un buen montón de soldados menores (y algunos parientes de éstos), en un número tal que justificaban plenamente el cambio de planes.

Era otro hecho bastante inédito, una delegación de otro Panteón, tan numerosa y en tiempos de paz y sólo por divertirse, era algo que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia, ni siquiera de acuerdo a la percepción del tiempo de los dioses. Algunas voces se alzaron inquietas por que se le permitiera el paso al enemigo, pero Atenea se mantuvo firme en su resolución.

Instalaron las mesas, las sillas y lo cubrieron todo con carpas. Algunos quisieron quejarse del frío pero, Shion les recordó que, en primer lugar, eran Santos y Marinas, guerreros a los que nada debía incomodarlos (a lo que Dohko había agregado: “el Salón Principal es tan frío en esta época, que no veo la diferencia”).

— A este paso, el próximo año llegarán la mitad de los espectros de Hades de visita —había dicho Seiya, con un gruñido, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a acomodar sillas y más sillas.

La muchacha, que no recordaba realmente lo ocurrido en la guerra con Hades, salvo por un par de recuerdos vagos en torno a Marin y Kiki, había aplaudido entusiasmada ante la idea de más invitados.

Se escuchó un estruendo de vajilla rota. Alguien había tropezado al escuchar que los espectros vendrían.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Nombre de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, prestado amablemente por la fanficker (y mi amiga) Pale_Soul (Belisama).


	8. Nativitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda Víspera de Navidad, dónde el que el Grinch oficial del Santuario (léase Shaka) tiene una muy interesante conversación dentro de su cabeza... o algo así, que lo llevará a reconsiderar su título de Grinch. También tendremos a Camus siendo "casi" cálido y a un Dohko de Libra, bueno, siendo Dohko de Libra.
> 
> " _¿Quién eres?, respondió Virgo; la irrupción lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa, pues no era otro_ cosmo _comunicándose con el suyo. Era otra consciencia hablando directamente con la suya, cómo lo hacía con Siddhartha desde niño. Una experiencia a la que estaba acostumbrado, de modo que el desconcierto le duró apenas un instante"._

Con tantos asistentes que ya no eran parte de la Orden, el ambiente se había tornado aún más distendido que el año anterior. Salvo alguna conversación por ahí o por allá que subía de tono, pero hasta el momento (Leumnades era de los que daba más problemas, para molestia de Kanon), no había ocurrido ningún incidente realmente desagradable.

Peculiar había sido el reencuentro entre Aldebarán y Sorrento. Se habían topado casi por casualidad cuando Sirena, junto a Tetis e Scylla, que caminaban como si fueran turistas por la zona destinada a la celebración, llegaron cerca de la entrada a las Doce Casas (Io había querido subir, pero Sorrento se lo impidió) y se encontraron con Leo, Tauro y Aries, que bajaban ya a esa hora.

Mu y Aioria se prepararon por si había algún roce que terminara en algo más serio (Mu para detenerlos, Aioria para unirse a la pelea), pero, para sorpresa de todos, los dos simplemente se habían saludado e… hicieron un chiste sobre su enfrentamiento y rieron.

Al enterarse que Sorrento era de signo virgo, Aioria había dicho: “claro, como él ganó no tiene problema en hacer las paces; créanme que si hubiera sido al revés, habríamos tenido un bonito berrinche aquí”.

Las caras de estupefacción les duraron bastante rato y así fue como ambos grupos terminaron en la misma mesa, pues esta vez no había ningún orden de protocolo en la distribución (aunque Shion había procurado de que los dorados no se juntaran todos en una sola mesa… sí, tuvo que ser una orden directa), pues Seika había insistido que era un época de compartir sin distinción de clases, razas ni nada semejante.

Y así, en medio del bullicio pre-cena, Shaka de Virgo hizo su aparición en la explanada. Era el último en llegar y pasó bastante desapercibido antes de ocupar el único puesto libre a esas alturas, en una mesa que compartían varios Caballeros de Plata y soldados de Poseidón de rango semejante. Ni siquiera Mu o Aioria lo habían buscado pues, aunque nunca dijo un “sí” o “no” rotundos, les había dado a entender que no vendría y que meditaría toda la noche en su Templo, pues el rumor de la fiesta lo más probable no lo dejaría dormir.

La cena estaba llegado a su término y Atenea había ordenado que sirvieran chocolate caliente (los cocineros habían preparado varios cientos de litros de la cálida bebida), al tiempo que el ambiente se relajaba aún más y varios movían sillas de aquí para allá para unirse a alguna conversación interesante.

— Shaka está aquí —susurró Mu, de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —Aioria se volvió torpemente, distraído, pues Marin había llegado, después de comer con las otras amazonas en una mesa separada (no se había roto la ley de la máscara, pues estaba tan arraigada que hacerlo habría sido el equivalente a pedirles que asistieran desnudas a la fiesta).

— Ahí está, en esa mesa algo apartada.

— Así que vino al final —respondió Leo, intrigado— ¿Vamos por él?

— No —terció Aries—, esperaremos a que él venga cuando lo estime conveniente.

A medida que los postres se iban terminando y la atención dejaba de estar en los platos, la presencia del hindú comenzó a ser notada por otros y algunas cabezas se volvían disimuladamente al rincón donde Shaka permanecía quieto con los ojos cerrados, solo ahora pues sus acompañantes se habían desplazado a otras mesas. Los que lo conocían supusieron que estaría meditando, ajeno en el fondo a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aioria le dio un codazo a Mu en las costillas, cuando vio que el hindú se ponía de pie de pronto y se dirigía a dónde estaba el abeto y el pesebre.

— ¿Qué pensará hacer? —susurró el tibetano.

— No sería gracioso que amargue el ánimo antes de que si quiera empecemos con los regalos —refunfuñó el griego.

— Pero sea lo que sea —ambos se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Seika—… algo me dice que no será malo —la muchacha les sonrió amablemente y se sentó junto a ellos, también interesada en los movimientos del hindú.

Un poco más allá y algo disimuladamente, Carine también ocupaba un buen lugar para ver qué pretendía Virgo.

 

ooOoo

 

El Guardián del Templo de la Doncella se detuvo frente a las imágenes, y se quedó de pie ahí, con la mirada perdida en la figura del niño acostado sobre un montón de paja, evidentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

_We three Kings of Orient are…_

 

La melodía se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La había escuchado por primera vez hacía poco más de un mes, mientras ayudaba a Hyoga con los preparativos (castigo de Shion por su desplante ante Atenea el año anterior, de eso no tenía duda), y desde ese momento no había sido capaz de quitársela de la mente, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todo su control mental, la repetía una y otra vez, sin cesar. Incluso, si bajaba la guardia, se encontraba de pronto, tarareándola.

Pero, aunque su orgullo se sintiera molesto por no poder sacársela de la cabeza, le agradaba.

Después de todo, evocaba las memorias que tenía de esa época y lugar. El trocito del manto de uno de los sabios a los que había servido, parte de su regalo del año anterior, le había hecho recordar todo.

Sabía por tanto, que la historia del niño nacido en Belén hacía alrededor de dos mil años, era cierta, pues hacia allá había tenido que conducir el camello que le tocara cuidar. Un sirviente de los sabios persas que viajaban para adorarlo. Había visto Belén con sus propios ojos, aunque sólo había esperado pacientemente en la posada a que sus amos cumplieran con su misión.

También recordaba que el viaje de regreso había sido demasiado para él y ya estaba enfermo cuando llegaron a Persia. Tenía poco más de trece años al morir en esa vida.

Y, sin embargo, nada de eso le daba _sentido_ al veinticinco de diciembre, por el contrario, seguía estando demasiado consciente de lo incoherente de la celebración. No podía cerrar los ojos, olvidar que no era la fecha correcta, olvidar a los otros dioses que celebraban ese mismo día (¡y tampoco era el verdadero día de “nacimiento” de ellos!) ni los motivos reales por el que fue fijada ahí.

 _O star of wonder, star of night…_ , la melodía seguía resonando en su cabeza, mezclándose con sus pensamientos.

En cierto modo… parecía un mantra. Un mantra recitado a la fuerza… _Star with royal beauty bright…_

No recordaba que le ocurriera algo así antes.

Mostrarle una de sus vidas anteriores había sido una jugada estratégica de Atenea, cosa que no le extrañaba para nada, pues desde el primer momento se había dado cuenta que la diosa había permitido la festividad por algún motivo. O por varios motivos.

Atenea había sido muy hábil… por una vez.

Ahora la Navidad ya no le era ajena ( _touché_ …), pero sentía distinto a la nostalgia que había despertado en la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se parecía más a sentir _ilusión_ rayando en la ansiedad, como un fuego ardiendo en su pecho, sensación que no percibía desde hacía años, específicamente, el día antes que le anunciaran que viajaría a Grecia a convertirse en un Santo de Atenea.

_Westward leading, still proceeding…_

Jamás le había gustado sentir duda.

 _Guide us to thy perfect light…_ , no podía negar que había visto a la _Gran Voluntad_  abriéndose paso a pesar de todo y encajando cada pieza en su lugar, limando asperezas y allanando el camino. Le había sido permitido ser capaz de abarcar la realidad desde un punto de vista excepcionalmente amplio y no podía negar que percibía cómo sucesos anteriores, que parecían no tener algo en común habían convergido grácilmente para permitir que celebraran la Navidad ahí, en el Santuario (1).

Si el Universo había decretado que así sería, ¿quién era él para objetarlo? La Navidad iba a seguir ahí, con o sin él, y a pesar de todos los “pero” que tuviera.

Ahora, sólo quería sentirse en paz. Quizá jamás la disfrutaría del todo, pero con dejarla fluir era suficiente.

En ese mismo momento, mientras todas esas cosas pasaban por esa cabecita rubia, los que lo miraban percibieron un ligero gesto de desconcierto en Virgo, aunque no supieron de inmediato el por qué.

Una voz completamente desconocida para Shaka había resonado en algún lugar en su cabeza… o fuera de ella.

En realidad… no venía de ninguna parte en particular. O de todas.

 

**_Todos nacimos un veinticinco de diciembre…_ **

 

 _¿Quién eres?_ , respondió Virgo; la irrupción lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa, pues no era otro _cosmo_ comunicándose con el suyo. Era otra consciencia hablando directamente con la suya, cómo lo hacía con Siddhartha desde niño. Una experiencia a la que estaba acostumbrado, de modo que el desconcierto le duró apenas un instante.

**_Tú sabes quién soy._ **

****

Entonces, tanto Aries como Leo, los únicos que habían tenido el privilegio de estar presentes cuando Shaka hablaba con Siddhartha, comprendieron que ahora también hablaba con alguien a quién no podían ver ni percibir. Y algo les dijo que no era Gautama el interlocutor esta vez.

Virgo alzó el rostro y pareció mirar, aunque siempre con sus ojos cerrados, algo invisible arriba y detrás de él.

Pocos parecían estarle prestando atención, sólo sus dos amigos, las muchachas, Shura y Hyoga, que no le habían despegado ojo desde que se pusiera de pie.

 

**_Todos renacemos un veinticinco de diciembre. Todo muta, cambia y renace hoy. Así fue decretado de mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros caminara sobre la tierra._ **

Virgo no respondió.

 

 ** _¿No los sientes, Shaka?_** _,_ insistió esa voz, más hipnótica que la suya, **_ellos cantan, desde el inicio de los tiempos… te sirven, tienes poder sobre ellos, puedes invocarlos a voluntad, han estado a tu lado_ (2) _… ¿no los sientes cantar hoy?_**

 

En el mundo exterior, dónde todos disfrutaban de las conversaciones de sobremesa, otros más se volvieron a ver al Santo de Virgo, extrañados, pues se había colocado en posición de loto frente al pesebre.

 

**_Todo renace un veinticinco de diciembre. No importa quién o porqué, el milagro ocurre sin importar los medios y aunque todo parezca en contra. Sólo ocurre. Tú sabes eso, lo has visto con tus propios ojos._ **

 

A unos pasos de él, dos Santos de Oro contenían la respiración, demasiado conscientes de lo que probablemente ocurría.

 

**_Deja de pensar, Shaka de Virgo. Una cosa es conocer el sabor de la comida y otra es tenerla en la boca saboreándola para después tragarla y volverla parte de tu ser. Siéntelo, no lo racionalices._ **

 

Shaka acalló su mente paulatinamente, adentrándose cada vez más en un profundo estado de meditación. Primero desaparecieron los sonidos externos, luego su mente quedó en silencio y, entonces, un sonido que su cerebro interpretó como el repiquetear de miles de campanitas, resonó con tanta fuera alrededor y dentro de él, que lo sacó de golpe del trance.

 

**_¿Te preguntas porqué te sientes incómodo? ¿por qué algunos se molestan con esta fecha o porque se vuelven irritables? Es parte del proceso. La oruga paga un precio por renacer como mariposa._ **

 

Abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Ya no escuchaba el repiqueteo con tanta fuerza, pero podía percibir con facilidad la energía vibrando sin cesar a su alrededor

Los había escuchado, los ángeles cantando.

Cantaban a la renovación, el fin de los ciclos y el comienzo de otros, llamando a limpiar, a dejar ir, a no quedarse en los rencores pasados, a compartir, a amar.

¿No era ése el espíritu de Navidad que tanto había recalcado Cisne? ¿No era eso lo que se pregonaba?

 

**_¿Comprendes ahora? Todos renacemos un veinticinco de diciembre, Shaka. Todo termina y comienza, la estación cambia, las intenciones se renuevan. Hoy es el día para ser niños de nuevo. La oportunidad eterna de volver a comenzar._ **

****

¿No era, al final, el mismo mensaje?

****

**_No hagas caso de lo que adorna este día, de lo que no concuerda y lo que sí. Sabes que todo eso no es más que una ilusión. Sólo mira cómo todo muta y se transforma. Es lo único que importa._ **

 

El hindú deshizo la posición de meditación, enfocando su mente de nuevo en el mundo externo.

 

 _Eso ya lo sé,_ respondió al fin _._

 

Sintió las carcajadas de la presencia a su alrededor, riendo ante su natural e irrenunciable arrogancia.

 

ooOoo

 

La escena no duró mucho, no más de unos pocos minutos, pero para cuando Shaka estiró las piernas, se puso de pie y  se encaminó de vuelta a su alejado asiento, todos habían dejado de conversar y pestañeaban atónitos, pues ahora sentían eso que Mu percibiera ya la Navidad anterior, ese algo impalpable y a la vez evidente, una energía que vibraba en torno a ellos y que los hacía sentir entusiasmados como niños, despabilándolos definitivamente, incluso a los más adustos.

No era un _cosmo_ , era menos personal y más abierto a todos.

Para Kiki, quizá, junto con Jacob, el otro niño presente, las campañillas y el deseo de reír hasta el amanecer sólo se había hecho más fuerte.

 

ooOoo

 

— ¿En qué piensas? —la pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Al igual que todos, Camus había percibido el cambio en el ambiente tras el extraño comportamiento de Virgo y se había quedado en silencio, saboreándolo.

— En nada.

Dohko de Libra lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— No te creo mucho… —paseó la vista por todas las mesas y la detuvo en el abeto que adornaba uno de los costados—. Me gusta esta fiesta, es alegre y permite que hablemos de algo que no sean asuntos del Santuario, guerras y entrenamientos.

— Bueno, sí, es un momento… agradable, aunque usted sabe que no me gusta estar entre tanta gente.

El chino rio escandalosamente.

— Ya volverás a perderte en tu querida Siberia —tomó un trago de chocolate caliente—, por cierto… ¿recuerdas algo de alguna Navidad en tu niñez, Acuario?

El aludido pestañeó, algo sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta. Pero el Anciano Maestro era el Anciano Maestro y podía permitirse comportamientos como ése.

— ¿Quiere escuchar cómo es la Navidad _a la francesa_? —torció los labios en una sonrisa ligera, gesto que viniendo de él, era el equivalente a una sonrisa efusiva—. Bueno, es básicamente igual a la de este año aquí: muchas luces, adornos, comida… —un ligero destello en los ojos azul glaciar de Acuario hizo sonreír abiertamente a Libra; la energía que se dejara caer sobre el Santuario momentos antes, dulce, cálida y que invitaba a despertar el alma de niño que todos llevaban dentro, comenzaba a hacer efecto en el frío Camus de Acuario.

No, ni Dohko ni nadie esperaba que el francés terminara abrazando a media Orden ni deseándoles “Feliz Navidad” a grito en cuello (cómo había visto hacer a algunos invitados), pero obtener que el tono de voz variara de indiferente a razonablemente interesado, era un logro.

— …. aunque, los Campos Elíseos suelen estar más adornados con luces que lo que hizo Piscis con los Templos. Es un bonito espectáculo, aunque un poco recargado.

Dohko se preguntó si habría hecho ese paseo junto a sus padres… a los que no había invitado a pesar de estar todavía vivos, pero lo cierto es que Acuario no tenía ningún contacto con ellos desde el mismo día que abandonó la gran mansión en la que se había criado, a la tierna edad de seis años. Era de origen aristocrático, el antepenúltimo hermano de una familia poderosa y bastante numerosa y según lo que le había contado Shion, cuando fue él mismo en persona a buscarlo, sus hermanos mayores habían expresado alegría al deshacerse de alguien que, desde su punto de vista, sólo disminuía el importe de la herencia que se repartirían al morir la cabeza de la familia.

Obviamente, tampoco había invitado a sus hermanos.

— ¿Anastase es tu nombre de pila, cierto? —Acuario casi se atragantó al escuchar esa palabra, que creía enterrada en lo más profundo de algún abismo. Por su parte, a Dohko no parecía importarle el efecto que su comentario al azar había generado.

— Sí, Maestro —no le gustaba escuchar su nombre, al igual que muchos otros, había dejado su identidad civil atrás el día que tuvo consciencia de que el niño que había corrido por los Campos Elíseos iluminados con cientos de luces, no regresaría jamás (desde su punto de vista, _Anastase Camus_  estaba muerto), aunque en vez de inventar un apodo, había conservado de todos modos su apellido, usado ahora como nombre.

Libra era lo suficientemente suspicaz como para percibir algo de apego por las raíces aún ahí. Técnicamente, Camus a estas alturas era más ruso o griego que francés, pero aun así conservaba su viejo apellido.

— Así que nos faltan luces, Anastase —continuó Libra, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Qué más podríamos incluir para que se pareciera a esa Navidad en los Campos Elíseos? He escuchado que nieva en Paris en ésta época, ¿no?

— Sí así es…

— Ojalá tuviéramos nieve aquí, en el Santuario, algunos de los invitados también provienen de países en que la Navidad es una _Blanca Navidad_ , cómo he escuchado decir a los chicos de Bronce… —pero el chino no terminó de hablar, cuando un _cosmo_ a su lado se encendió tenuemente. La temperatura comenzó a bajar y sendos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y a arremolinarse en torno a las mesas y el pesebre, y a depositarse sobre el abeto.

Durante algunos minutos, el chino se limitó a sentir los ligeros copos blancos deshaciéndose al tocar sus mejillas.

— ¿Contento, Maestro? —el tono vagamente socarrón de Acuario lo hizo reír. Casi al mismo tiempo, otras risas mucho más ruidosas le respondieron.

En ese momento acertaban a pasar Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte. El sueco reía alegre cómo pocas veces se le veía, mientras le lanzaba bolas de nieve a su compañero, que las esquivaba con un gruñido.

— Gracias —fue toda la respuesta de Libra.

Camus se limitó a asentir (no le sacarían otra sonrisa) y a mantener la nevada por lo que restara de velada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) _Guide us to thy perfect light_ : la estrofa no fue puesta al azar, pues se correlaciona (maravillosamente) con uno de los primeros versos del “asato ma sad gamaya” (del _Brihadaranyaka Upanishad_ , uno de los textos sagrados hindúes escritos en sánscrito): _De La Oscuridad me conduzco a la Luz_.
> 
> (2) Junto a la realidad dónde vivimos y que percibimos con nuestros sentidos, se supone que existen otras dimensiones, realidades o planos de existencia y en ellos viven otros seres, llamados de diferentes modos de acuerdo a cada cultura o creencia. Las técnicas de Shaka están relacionadas de uno u otro modo con estos seres, quedando sobre todo en evidencia en el _Tenbu Hôrin_ , cuya traducción literal es “Grupo de seres celestiales bailando en el cielo”. El término sanscrito “Deva” (Tenbu, en japonés, es el conjunto de Devas), significa “el que brilla” y, según la corriente filosófica o metafísica que se tome, son considerados semidioses, dioses menores o seres angélicos (en ese último caso, están ligados a elementos naturales). El _Tenbu Hôrin_ posee otra interpretación, que mezclada con la anterior da la traducción que todos conocemos: _Tesoro del Cielo_ , pero que no detallaré porque la nota ya quedó muy larga.


	9. Magos de Oriente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dónde la Noche Buena al fin es agradable, Mu nos da datos interesantes sobre las estrellas y Shaka se porta bien al fin y nadie lamenta su presencia. Dónde conocemos la identidad de _Los Magos de Oriente_.
> 
> Y en el que, al fin, Hyoga es completamente feliz. 
> 
> _"La ilusión mutó, en la bóveda celeste reapareció la estrella, esta vez sólo un punto brillando más que el resto en las alturas, hacia el este, al tiempo que una caravana compuesta por unos quince camellos, montados por hombres vestidos ricamente a la usanza de la antigua Persia y rodeados de numerosos criados, cruzó como si nada por en medio de las mesas, en dirección a la estrella"._

Mu miraba de reojo la delgada silueta de Virgo, vestida con un sencillo manto de lana marrón, apenas visible tras varias líneas de mesas llenas de invitados y los copos de nieve, cuando escuchó que la hermana de Aldebarán lo llamaba.

— Mu, Milo… ¿qué opinan ahora de la Navidad?

— ¡Me encanta! —saltó Escorpio de inmediato, con los ojos radiantes y el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Todos sonrieron, pues si bien el griego era usualmente el bromista de la élite de Oro, esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa de niño inocente, habían desaparecido hacía muchísimos años.

Verlo traía para todos, el recuerdo de los primeros años cuando, a pesar de la falta de los seres queridos y la rudeza del entrenamiento, el Santuario aún era un lugar maravilloso y la posibilidad de ceñirse alguno de esos doce ropajes de oro era un sueño que les cortaba el aliento.

— ¿Y qué dices tú, Mu? —preguntó Tauro, que había llegado a reunirse con su hermana. Europa venía a su lado.

— Es una bella celebración —respondió el lemuriano, asintiendo.

— Pero, vamos… danos más detalles —replicó Aldebarán—. La opinión de Milo no es tan interesante, después de todo y al igual que Afrodita, aunque no conocieran la Navidad la llevan en la sangre y no nos extraña el entusiasmo del bicho o el repentino deseo de Piscis de ofrecerse para ayudar a adornar el arbolito, por ejemplo.

— Queremos saber qué piensa alguien cómo tú, que no es humano y no ve las cosas desde nuestro mismo punto de vista – la voz de Saga los hizo darse vuelta bruscamente. Se había acercado seguido de cerca por Piscis.

Mu calló algunos momentos. Había alzado los ojos y estaba mirando la estrella que coronaba la punta del enorme abeto adornado.

— En realidad… si hay algo que nos une a esto —dijo al cabo, varias conversaciones de alrededor cesaron y prestaron atención a las palabras del tibetano—… algo que encontré cuando llegué a Jamir luego de la muerte de mi maestro —todos ignoraron el gesto que había hecho Saga—. Estaba en los registros que se guardan en la Torre, pero en ese momento no comprendí exactamente a qué se refería y tenía demasiado trabajo por delante como para averiguarlo.

No lo sintieron, pero no sólo aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar directamente, estaban prestando atención al relato.

— ¿Y eso es…? – preguntó Aioria.

— Lo que anunciaron las estrellas —Aries volvió la cabeza para mirar directamente a sus compañeros—. Los mismos signos que los sabios de la época leyeron y consideraron para anunciar la venida de un _Mesías_ , estaban consignados en un pergamino que encontré en Jamir.

Alargó una mano y bebió algo de chocolate amargo con leche.

— Después de la fiesta del año pasado y por lo que la hermana de Pegaso me comentó en algún momento, y debo confesar que en parte también gracias al altercado de Shura y Hyoga con Shaka, decidí averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de esto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando todo.

— Encontré bastante información en la biblioteca del Santuario —sacudió algunos copos de nieve que insistían en pegársele en el cabello—. Leí sobre el relato del nacimiento, sobre esos seres que llaman _ángeles_ , que nosotros conocemos con otros nombres (1), el anuncio a los pastores, los hechos históricos en que se enmarca la historia, etcétera.

Se acomodó en la silla.

— Era un relato interesante, aunque aún nada me llamaba particularmente la atención. No realmente, hasta que llegué a la historia de unos hombres sabios de oriente que hicieron un largo viaje para ver al niño que había nacido en Belén y llevarle presentes, guiados por una estrella.

Algunos más dejaron de escuchar desde lejos o mediante un poco de _cosmo_ , y acercaron sus sillas a la mesa que ocupada el tibetano.

— Esos hombres, a los que llamaban _Magos_ , en el sentido de hombres sabios, habían leído en el movimiento de los astros la llegada de un _Mesías_ al mundo —otro trago de chocolate—. El término “Mesías” me llamó la atención pues recordaba vagamente haberlo visto antes, en otra parte. Tardé varios días en recordar ese pergamino que había leído hacía tantos años.

Alzó los ojos turquesa para mirar las estrellas a través de una abertura en la carpa. Sirio lo saludó desde las alturas, brillando en todo su esplendor en un trozo de cielo claro entre las espesas nubes.

— Los relatos clásicos no son muy explícitos respecto a qué vieron exactamente esos hombres. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y fui con el Patriarca para solicitarle permiso para ir a Jamir por ese pergamino y ver si encontraba algún indicio más.

— Confiesa que en realidad querías escaparte por un rato —bromeó Milo.

Mu rio quedamente.

— Algo de razón tienes —un poco de tristeza ensombreció su rostro—. Sin embargo, mi maestro no accedió a darme licencia, pero a cambio me propuso algo lo suficientemente atractivo como para compensar la negativa de ver las montañas y aspirar el aroma de las flores que sólo crecen ahí —sonrió, alejando el aire melancólico en que lo había sumido el recuerdo de los Himalaya—: Me permitió acceder a los registros de Star Hill.

Todos abrieron los ojos, más que asombrados.

— Sólo el Patriarca tiene acceso a ellos —murmuró Aioros.

— Así es. De hecho, él mismo me ayudó en la búsqueda, aunque estoy seguro que lo hizo porque tenía tanta curiosidad como yo. Quizá aún desconfiábamos de que todo esto fuera cierto, algo más allá de una tradición impuesta en algún minuto de la historia.

Algunos copos de nieve se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos. Mu aspiró el aire frío, un bálsamo para sus pulmones.

— A pesar de que sabíamos por dónde comenzar (los registros de hace unos dos mil años, aproximadamente, entre el año 2 y 7 de nuestra era, de acuerdo al calendario Gregoriano), quién llevó las anotaciones era extremadamente minucioso y apuntó todo lo que veía, importante o no. Eso era bueno por una parte, pues nos permitiría disponer de detalles en cantidad más que suficiente, pero por otra parte, hacía la búsqueda particularmente lenta. Créame —agregó—, nos tomó varios meses revisar todo y encontrar las primeras pistas.

Algunos más se acercaron al lemuriano, aunque ya eran tantos que no pudieron aproximase mucho y tuvieron que aguzar sus oídos para escuchar.

— Hace dos mil años, ocurrió una rarísima conjunción planetaria y por partida triple: Júpiter y Saturno se unieron aparentemente en el cielo… —pero el tibetano enmudeció de pronto al sentir una mente rozar la propia y, casi al mismo tiempo lo imitaron todos en el Santuario, aunque por otros motivos.

Unos al sentir poderosísimo _cosmo_ que se había encendido, todos por el efecto que estaba provocando.

Un susurro de asombro se extendió por las mesas: Las carpas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, junto con el árbol, las montañas y los Templos iluminados, dejando en su lugar sólo una representación maravillosa de la bóveda celeste nocturna, sin rastro de nubes, de horizonte a horizonte, como si de un planetario gigantesco se tratara, pues no sólo se veían las estrellas con una claridad que Star Hill podía llegar a envidiar, sino que representaciones de las constelaciones, cuadrantes imaginarios, incluso también letreros y flechas para indicar los nombres de los astros.

En ese momento, Júpiter y Saturno cruzaban el firmamento, rumbo a la constelación de Piscis, dónde convergerían.

Sin embargo, los que estaban sentados al lado de Aries, dejaron de mirar el espectáculo que mostraba el cielo y se volvieron al tibetano, al sentir que éste se había puesto de pie.

Mu se había vuelto en dirección al rincón que ocupaba Shaka, en la más alejada de las mesas. Hubo un minuto tenso, una guerra de miradas y de voluntades, pero al cabo, la tensión se disolvió y todos respiraron aliviados. El tibetano se volvió hacia sus oyentes, aunque no tomó asiento de nuevo.

— Júpiter y Saturno convergieron en la constelación de Piscis en tres ocasiones durante un solo año —continuó, alzando una mano para mostrar el suceso en la ilusión creada por Virgo—. El evento había ocurrido de mayo a junio, luego de septiembre a octubre y finalmente en diciembre.

Buscó su taza para tomar otro trago de chocolate, pero la encontró vacía. Alguien le alargó la suya propia, llena aún.

— Una conjunción simple no habría significado gran cosa, pero un triple evento no podía ser casualidad —continuó, paladeando aún el sabor de la cálida bebida—. Júpiter fue interpretado como “un gran rey” y Saturno como “de justicia”. Por otra parte, Piscis era una constelación muy importante para el pueblo hebreo, de modo que el hecho de que las tres conjunciones ocurrieran en esa parte de la bóveda celeste, fue interpretado como “que nace entre los judíos” —se detuvo y le sonrió a Afrodita, que había levantado la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su constelación guardiana.

— Así consta en los registros que encontramos —la voz de Shion los hizo dar un salto. También había llegado silenciosamente, seguido de Atenea.

Varios se movieron rápidamente de sus sillas para dejarle un espacio a la diosa. Mu continuó.

— Bien, a todas esas señales en los cielos, se unieron otros eventos astronómicos que incluían al planeta Marte, de modo que la interpretación final quedó como: “Un Rey justo nacerá entre los judíos” —aparecieron algunas imágenes ilustrando la profecía—, la presencia de Marte fue interpretada como que sería un gran caudillo que guiaría huestes a la guerra…

Carine lo interrumpió.

— Pensaban en un libertador en el sentido común de la palabra —dijo—, alguien que liderara a los grupos armados que comenzaban a alzarse en Palestina en esos años, en contra de la ocupación romana.

— Pero no fue así —otra vez todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz que no esperaban. Virgo se había acercado, siempre con su dorado _cosmo_ encendido y sin dejar de crear imágenes—. Su mensaje era de paz y de liberación del alma, no de guerra— les sonrió a todos, una sonrisa dulce—. Continúa, Mu.

Aries así lo hizo.

— Muy probablemente los sabios emprendieron su viaje al ver la tercera señal. Sin embargo, esa triple conjunción no explica la estrella que, según los relatos, los guió.

Jugueteó con la taza, ya vacía otra vez.

— No obstante, en los registros de Star Hill correspondientes al año siguiente después de la triple conjunción, encontramos algo que nos llamó la atención. Aproximadamente en marzo de ese año ocurrió otro fenómeno astronómico aún menos frecuente: la muerte de una estrella en medio de una explosión de dimensiones ciclópeas, que hoy en día llamamos _supernova_ … fenómeno que todos por aquí, conocemos bien – agregó con un guiño, refiriéndose a las técnicas de combate de varios, especialmente a Tauro—, pero que en esos años se interpretaba como la aparición de una estrella nueva y muchísimo más brillante que sus compañeras habituales en el cielo.

Una resplandeciente esfera azul de gas incandescente apareció suspendida en el aire en medio de todos, primero colapsó ligeramente hacia su centro para luego expulsar todo su material en una violenta y luminosa explosión. Los restos de las capas superiores danzaron en torno a los espectadores.

— Los sabios vieron las primeras señales en el cielo y decidieron emprender el viaje hacia Palestina, decisión no menor si consideramos que, muy probablemente, venían de lugares tan lejanos como Irán o el Mar Caspio, a más de 1000 kilómetros de Belén. Un viaje largo, agotador y peligroso a lomo de camello— Mu le dedicó una mirada significativa a Virgo, quien asintió—. Quizá ya estaban en camino cuando esa estrella inusitadamente brillante hizo su aparición en el cielo del este. Los guió durante 70 días, aproximadamente y, para cuando llegaron a Jerusalén y Herodes les dio audiencia, la nova lucía justo al sur y poco antes del amanecer, encima de Belén (2).

La ilusión mutó, en la bóveda celeste reapareció la estrella, esta vez sólo un punto brillando más que el resto en las alturas, hacia el este, al tiempo que una caravana compuesta por unos quince camellos, montados por hombres vestidos ricamente a la usanza de la antigua Persia y rodeados de numerosos criados, cruzó como si nada por en medio de las mesas, en dirección a la estrella.

El relato había terminado y todos estaban embelesados admirando la ilusión, cuando Mu sintió un codazo en las costillas y un tirón de su manga.  Se volvió con los lunares fruncidos, pero antes que abriera la boca, Aioria y Kiki le indicaron algo en medio de los camellos, que en ese momento pasaban cerca.

— ¡Mira!

— ¡Mire, maestro! —Aries siguió la dirección de ambas manos.

Un chico, de no más de unos doce años, muy delgado, de corto cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel tostada por el fuerte sol del desierto, vestido con una tosca camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas y un par de sandalias gastadísimas. Guiaba un camello cargado, jalándolo de un cordel.

— ¡Oh…!

Esos ojos eran inconfundibles, aunque el color fuera distinto. Habían reconocido la vida anterior de Shaka: un pequeño guía de camellos.

— La tradición, como se acepta hoy, habla de tres Reyes Magos, pero en realidad fueron varios más —susurró el hindú, sentándose al fin al lado de sus amigos, al tiempo que apagaba su cosmo y la ilusión desaparecía—. Era obvio que hablarías de las estrellas, Mu.

Se escucharon varios aplausos en las mesas.

— Mu, Shaka… ¡¡eso estuvo genial!! —Sagitario se acercó, también radiante de alegría.

— Nos alegra que te gustara, Aioros —respondió Aries, porque Shaka se limitó a sonreír, una expresión que nada tenía de su habitual arrogancia. Otra sonrisa de niño perdida en el tiempo.

 _— Gracias_  —escuchó la voz de Cisne en su cabeza, comunicándose por _cosmo_.

Hyoga había vuelto a sonreír ilusionado, cómo el día que había escuchado los relatos de Aldebarán y Shura, y había decidido celebrar la Navidad cómo la recordaba.

 _— De nada_  —respondió el hindú.

— ¿En serio la historia de los Reyes Magos y la estrella es cierta? —la pregunta de Carine hizo que Mu alzara uno de sus lunares.

— Claro que sí —le respondió el tibetano.

— Sí, Carine —Virgo le dedicó una sonrisa algo torcida—. Así funcionan algunos milagros: una estrella murió a millones de años luz de nosotros, en el minuto exacto para que su luz, que tardaría esos mismos millones de años en llegar a la tierra, se convirtiera en la guía de unos hombres sabios que viajarían cientos de kilómetros para llevarles presentes a un niño que había nacido… en septiembre.

A un costado, la voz ronca del padre de Shura se dejaba escuchar en una sonora carcajada.

 

ooOoo

 

El resto de la velada se extendió mucho más tiempo que el año anterior, demasiado entusiasmados como para irse a dormir a una hora prudente. Después de todo, el día siguiente sería de completo descanso.

— No se han dado cuenta… —Kanon se volvió al escuchar la voz de Aziz a su lado.

Sorrento tocaba en ese momento una selección de villancicos de procedencia variada (en una flauta común, no en la de su Escama), acompañado en guitarra por Seiya o al piano por Atenea.

— ¿De qué no se han dado cuenta? —replicó.

— De que ellos son los Magos de Oriente…

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A ellos: Hyoga, Shion, la señorita Saori, Seika… incluso Shaka y Mu —hizo un ligero gesto con su mano derecha, indicándolos—. Los Magos de Oriente que viajaron de lejos, cruzando montañas, valles y ríos, para traer presentes…

— ¿Usted cree en la reencarnación? —el griego alzó una ceja—. Creí que usted era…

El padre de Shura rio abiertamente de nuevo, una risa casi tan jovial como la de Milo y a la vez, cálida como la de Tauro.

— No, no… —negó suavemente con la cabeza, una vez que se calmó—. Sólo me refiero a que, sin ellos, todo esto no habría sido posible.

— Bueno, la mayor parte del crédito hay que dársela a Cisne —la voz de Saga irrumpió al otro lado de Kanon—. Él fue quien comenzó todo esto...

El español asintió.

— No es que los demás no pusieran su parte… es sólo que los presentes más significativos vinieron de aquellos que no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo…

— Los que provienen de oriente…

— Así es —el padre de Shura sonrió—. Escucharon el llamado y acudieron, al igual que aquellos Magos, hace dos mil años atrás.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. En aquel momento, Sorrento tocaba las primeras notas del villancico que la mente de Shaka recitara cual mantra. Sincronía del Universo, una vez más.

 

_We three Kings of Orient are…_

 

Jacob y Kiki pasaron corriendo, jugando con la nieve que Camus aún hacía caer.

Hyoga lo había dicho: nada sería igual. Nunca más.

 

ooOoo

 

Éste es el último capítulo. Sólo queda un breve epílogo.

 

No sé si alguien ha llegado leyendo hasta aquí. Si alguien lo ha hecho, mil gracias por leer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) No me refiero a los _ángeles_ de Artemisa. Véase la nota sobre el _Tenbu Hôrin_.
> 
> (2) De acuerdo a un relato sobre los Reyes Magos y la estrella, de Miguel Gilarte Fernández, director del Observatorio Astronómico de Almadén de la Plata (Sevilla) y presidente de la Asociación Astronómica de España.


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A pesar de que llevaban años celebrando la Navidad, nadie había pensado, hasta ese año, hacer algo para los niños de Rodorio"._

Algunos copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre el Santuario, en esa tarde del veinticinco de diciembre anormalmente fría. A lo lejos y apartado del bullicio de los niños, se podía sentir el cosmo de Acuario, suavemente encendido.

Un montón chicos pasaron corriendo y gritando, lanzándose sendas bolas de nieve, seguidos de Seiya y Shun.

Varios sonrieron, aunque se mantenían como simples espectadores.

A pesar de que llevaban años celebrando la Navidad, nadie había pensado, hasta ese año, hacer algo para los niños de Rodorio.

La convocatoria había sido abierta, pero la gran mayoría que acudió eran chicos de familias muy pobres, para los que esa oportunidad era la única de divertirse… y tener un regalo.

 

ooOoo

 

Aioria, Milo y Mu, un trío que desde la guerra contra Hades se había vuelto inseparable, miraban divertidos a los chicos de bronce y a las muchachas, que guiaban a los niños en la construcción de muñecos de nieve; tan absortos los tres, que se sobresaltaron ligeramente al escuchar la peculiar voz de Virgo a sus espaldas, saludándolos.

— Caballeros…

— ¡Shaka! —exclamaron a modo de saludo los tres, volviéndose.

— Dioses, Virgo… llegas tarde…

El aludido arqueó una ceja.

— Me dijeron que los cuentos comenzarían al atardecer… —torció su rostro, los ojos cerrados como siempre, en dirección del sol y frunció las cejas—. El sol apenas comienza a bajar…

— Nooo, Shaka, no es a eso a lo que llegaste tarde —rio Aioria.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Te perdiste del Patriarca repartiéndole regalos a los niños… —Milo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de continuar—… vestido de _Papá Noël_.

— Sí, un Papá Noël demasiado delgado y con lunares en vez de cejas —agregó Aziz, sentado al lado de Mu, con los ojos entrecerrados por la risa y esa libertad que le daba no ser un miembro de la Orden.

— No sé quién le metió esa idea a mi Maestro… —la cara de pena de Aries también resultaba graciosa, así que Shaka rio.

— Dohko, lo más probable —respondió Virgo, riendo suavemente aún.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, mirando dulcemente los juegos de los niños y sintiendo que preservar escenas cómo esa, compensaba plenamente cualquier sacrificio.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara cuando los chicos se cansaron de los muñecos y Seika los guio hacia un rincón abrigado, con antiquísimas columnas acomodadas a modo de anfiteatro.

— Caballeros, si me disculpan —la voz del hindú volvió a romper el silencio, un destello de humor brilló en esos ojos azules, abiertos ahora—, tengo unos cuentos que ilustrar.

Y mientras se alejaba siguiendo a la muchacha, su cosmo dorado comenzó a arder cálidamente, y al poco rato la explanada al pie de la colina de los Doce Templos desapareció y se transformó en un desierto dónde una larga caravana de camellos, algunos montados por unos hombres ricamente vestidos, otros cargados y tirados por muchachos de negro cabello, cruzaban la escena de lado a lado, siguiendo el destello de una estrella brillando en el cielo del Oeste.

 

**FIN**

 

ooOoo

 

Muchas gracias por leer.

 


End file.
